Dividir para vencer
by Carol Black20
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando algo que amas se vuelve en tu contra? Hermione Granger se ve empujada a cambiar por algo que no controla, será capaz Ron de ver lo que está perdiendo? o Draco ganará un corazón que nunca pensó que ganaría?
1. El plan

Dividir y vencer, eso era lo que Voldemort pensaba una tarde mientras los mortífagos regresaban sin noticias de Potter.

De alguna forma debía ser capaz de desunir esa maldita cofradía que había formado Potter con los malditos traidores a la sangre de los Weasley, la condenada sangre sucia, por no mencionar el semi gigante de Hagrid y el licántropo Lupin; el chiquillo siempre lograba relacionarse con la escoria del mundo mágico.

-Lo encontraremos señor, simplemente denos una última opor…- decía Lucius Malfoy en un intento de evitar el castigo, cuando fue interrumpido

¡Silencio! Ya he tenido suficiente de sus incompetencias, estuvimos cerca…tan cerca y lo dejaron escapar… acaso creen que tendremos alguna otra instancia tan buena como la que ocurrió hace unos días, Potter y esos estúpidos ¡aquí! Justo en frente de nuestras narices y como siempre lo dejaron escapar- .

El tono suave de Voldemort siempre representaba más peligro que los gritos y los insultos, por lo que nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, sólo podía escucharse uno que otro jadeo incontenible por parte de alguno de los más asustados mortífagos.

Todos estos días me han servido para reflexionar mucho, acerca de cuán útiles están siendo ustedes para el trabajo final… a veces me pregunto si realmente desean verme en la cima del poder, si no preferirían verme destruido por el inepto de Potter…-

¡Mi señor! No diga eso, por supuesto que deseamos que usted retorne al poder absoluto – chillaba Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Silencio Bella. Ya he tenido suficiente, esta vez haré todo con mis propias manos.

Amo, no es necesario, nosotros podemos…-

¡Crucio! – Voldemort apuntó directo a la mujer.

La maldición imperdonable dió de lleno en el pecho de Bellatrix la que se retorcía en el piso, pero no pofería ningún alarido de dolor. El rostro del resto de los que observaban la escena era una mezcla de pánico y respeto; si el Señor Oscuro era capaz de castigar a su mejor lugarteniente, definitivamente debía ser algo malo.

-He dicho que silencio. Si alguien más desea sufrir el mismo castigo que ella, sólo tiene que pedirlo -siseó en un tono que no admitía réplicas, con una pérfida sonrisa en los labios miró a los hombres y mujeres que lo observaban y continuó. – He tomado una decisión. El próximo paso será aniquilar la unión existente entre el estúpido de Potter y sus amigos. He de tomar a alguien importante en su vida y destruírlo, al parecer la muerte de sus padres, de Black y de Dumbledore no fueron suficientes, veré como remediar eso- los ojos de Voldemort refulgían con locura-. El estúpido chiquillo es capaz de sacrificarse por cualquiera, incluso por sus enemigos-

-Señor, ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?- se atrevió a preguntar Narcissa Malfoy, temiendo por la vida de su hijo, ya que era claro que Draco figuraba en la lista de enemigos de Potter.

- Mi querida Narcissa- dijo Voldemort volviendo la vista hacia ella –Lo que haré será cortar una de las extremidades de Potter, uno de sus amigos, uno de sus hermanos, le quitaré una parte tan trascendental de su patética vida que después de eso será un blanco fácil; y una vez que eso ocurra no tendré que perseguirlo más- Voldemort hizo caso omiso del suspiro de alivio que Narcisa intentó ocultar sin éxito -Será él quien me pida que lo aniquile, rogará no haber nacido y que yo sea quien acabe con su tortura, créanme… si el muchacho piensa que uno de sus amigos ha muerto por su culpa no podrá con eso. Si de algo me ha servido pasar algún tiempo en la insulsa mente de Harry Potter es para asegurar que puede vivir con cualquier sentimiento; la pena, el rencor, la incertidumbre…con todos menos con uno. La culpa-.

Bellatrix que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en el suelo a los pies de Voldemort en silencio ya no pudo contenerse.

-Amo, ¿Cuál de los amigos de Potter será…?-

Pero antes de que Bellatrix pudiera terminar la pregunta, un mortífago se apareció frente a Voldemort; tenía una expresión que variaba entre el miedo y la excitación.

¡Señor! ¡Es Potter! ¡Está en el castillo de Hogwarts!-

¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Morgan?, porque no aceptaré un solo error…-

Amo, estoy seguro de lo que le estoy diciendo- decía Morgan con la voz casi en grito por la emoción.

Está bien, nos moveremos inmediatamente al castillo. Veremos qué es lo que puede hacer el viejo decrépito de Dumbledore desde la tumba para detener la guerra-

Voldemort les sonreía a sus Mortífagos, pero no era el tipo de sonrisa que auguraba algo bueno, sino todo lo contrario, en El Señor Oscuro esas sonrisas significaban cosas terribles.

En este caso significaba la muerte para aquellos que no hicieran las cosas como él las quería.

Y para Harry Potter y sus amigos significaría algo peor, algo incluso más doloroso que la mismísima muerte.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Dioss, no puedo creer que esté subiendo mi fic jaja, es casi utópico.**_

_** Un beso a todos los que pasen y dejen un review, ayudan a mejorar =)**_

**_Carol._**


	2. El Momento

En el castillo de Hogwarts reinaba la quietud. Esa quietud que es seguida de una enorme tormenta. Era una calma de esas con gusto a resignación.

Los tres muchachos se encontraban de pié mirando hacia afuera de uno de los enormes ventanales del castillo, afuera se veía todo en calma, una paz que estaba exasperando a Harry.

-Voldemort vendrá por mí. ¿Lo saben cierto?- Harry sentía esa atmósfera de entrega, pero él no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir sin luchar; de todas formas si sus amigos estaban bien, el muchacho sentía que podía con lo que fuera. Su vida ya valía poco, lo importante era que los suyos estuvieran a salvo y si con su último aliento era capaz de brindarles esa seguridad, sin duda que lo haría.

- Harry, por favor, no hables como si en esto estuvieras solo, ya sabes que nosotros…-Comenzaba Ron, pero Harry estaba preparado para esta réplica, él y sus amigos habían tenido esta charla un millón de veces, simplemente que nunca había tenido la implicancia ni el peso que tenía ahora.

-Ron, escúchame, Voldemort me quiere a mí, y quiero que ahora tú y Hermione me juren por nuestra amistad que no dejarán que ese maldito los atrape, si es necesario corran, escóndanse, tomen a Ginny, a Neville, a Luna y a todos los que puedan llevar con ustedes y desaparezcan del mapa; a cambio les juro hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para matar de una vez por todas al asesino de mis padres-.

-Harry… no hables como si ya estuvieras decidido a morir- Hermione hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para permanecer impasible, pero sus ojos la delataban; estaban inundados en lágrimas y apenas lograba que su voz sonara firme- No es justo que a estas alturas sigas intentando excluirnos. Nosotros tres somos uno. Y no voy a permitir que en el balance final intentes apartarnos como si fuéramos niños que necesitan ser protegidos-al final la voz se le quebró.

-Hey, compañero, Hermione tiene razón, estamos juntos en esto- dicho esto miró a la castaña y le tomó la mano, provocando el desborde de las lágrimas de esta y un ligero sonrojo que no pasó inadvertido para Harry.

-Lo sé, y se los agradezco, pero no pienso en ustedes como si fueran niños que necesitan ser protegidos, sino como a mis hermanos a los que quiero evitarles daño- Harry sabía que si de él hubiera dependido, probablemente los habría amarrado a un poste para evitar que estuvieran en la pelea, pero como no podía ser así de injusto debía al menos intentar que entraran en razón por las buenas.

- Tú lo has dicho, somos hermanos, y en esto estaremos juntos hasta el final- Ron no tenía ninguna intención de ceder, compartió una mirada cómplice con Hermione y esta asintió; en ese momento Harry supo que nunca más estaría solo; que realmente formaba parte de una entidad y que esas dos personas que estaban viéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios eran su familia.

-Harry…Harry ¡reacciona! Una vez más se había dejado llevar por esas ensoñaciones que últimamente eran muy comunes, de todas formas las prefería mil veces antes estar dentro de la mente de Voldemort.-Lo siento Hermione, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?-.

- Les estaba diciendo a ti y a Ron que me siento extraña, como si nos estuvieran vigilando- Ron rodó los ojos como si lo que ella acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Por supuesto que nos están vigilando, estamos con Harry, el enemigo número uno del mago perverso más poderoso de la historia ¿recuérdas?- dijo Ron sin ocultar un dejo de orgullo en su voz a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ron no seas idiota, por supuesto que lo sé, es que simplemente esta vez lo siento diferente, como si realmente alguien nos estuviera observando…-

En ese momento los tres muchachos pusieron más atención al lugar en el que se encontraban y recorrieron el sitio con la mirada; un pasillo común y corriente dentro del castillo, bueno, nunca nada en Hogwarts había sido común y corriente, y ahora más que nunca se encontraba en peligro mortal, pero aún así creyó encontrarle un perfecto sentido a las palabras de la muchacha, fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Un frío viento lo acariciaba desde la coronilla a lo largo de su espalda, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-Esta aquí- pensó Harry, pero antes de que pudiera hablar en voz alta se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de algún lugar del castillo.

Por una fracción de segundo los tres muchachos quedaron paralizados asimilando la magnitud de lo que se les venía. El momento había llegado. Voldemort estaba en el castillo.

-¡Harry, tenemos que ir por los demás!- gritó Ron. Entonces el chico no dudó más, si el momento había llegado le daría frente.

-¡Vamos Ron, tu encárgate de dar con Ginny! ¡Yo con Hermione iremos por el resto!- gritó Harry, ya no era la explosión la que se oía, sino gritos y lamentos.

Al doblar en una esquina, se dieron de frente con la Profesora McGonagall.

-¡Potter! ¡El Señor Tenebroso está aquí!- se veía que que estaba asustada, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de furia que ni Harry ni ningún otro estudiante había visto jamás; mantenía la varita firme y muchos cabellos se habían soltado de su apretado moño.

-Lo sabemos profesora, también lo oímos ¡Tenemos que evacuar a todos del castillo!- decía desesperada Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, se perfectamente lo que se debe hacer, ahora si me disculpa- y se retiró dejando atrás a los muchachos un poco confundidos con el cambio de actutid que habían presenciado.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione finalmente dieron con Neville, Luna y Ginny, se dieron cuenta de que estaban acompañados por más compañeros: Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Collin Crevey, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

-Ustedes tres no van a ninguna parte sin nosotros- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Harry la abrazó y sin siquiera darse cuenta la estaba besando.

En ese beso le hizo saber lo mucho que la quería, todo lo que le importaba su bienestar y sobretodo, lo mucho que le dolería vivir sin ella. No le importaba que Voldemort estuviera ahí mismo en ese momento, con el tiempo había entendido que no hay que desperdiciar ni un solo minuto. Y él no iba a despercidiar ese, su minuto con Ginny.

Cuando terminó de besarla se volteó a ver al resto de sus amigos y se dio cuenta que esta podría ser la última vez que los vería realmente, le dolía menos pensar que el que podría morir sería él, lo que no soportaba era la idea de perder a alguno de ellos. Ni a Neville, ni Luna, ni su Ginny ni…..No no podía persar de esa forma, tenía que ser valiente.

Entonces una voz horrible se escuchó en cada rincón del castillo.

-Harry Potter, se que estás escuchándome- La voz de Voldemort se escuchaba amplificada mil veces por algún método mágico-No hagas que el castillo y la gente en él paguen por tu culpa-entrégate y ahórrales un el sufrimiento…Te estoy esperando, no tengo razón para esconderme…- La voz se iba apagando.

Les dio una última mirada a todos sus amigos que asintieron y lo siguieron de manera unánime.

No estaba solo, al menos no aún.


	3. Inesperado

- Dios mío…- dije sin siquiera meditarlo. El resto de los muchachos y yo nos encontrábamos viendo una escena capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

Decenas de Mortífagos se movían de un lado a otro lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; todo lo que podía distinguirse entre tanto caos eran rayos de colores que pasaban rozando a cada estudiante que no había sido evacuado y permanecía en el castillo luchando.

La profesora McGonagall junto con otros profesores se defendían lanzando las contra maldiciones e intentaban cubrir a cuantos alumnos les fuera posible.

-¡Harry!- chillé mientras lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor al mortífago Dolohov, que casi deja caer sobre unos alumnos de tercero la maldición cruciatus.

A mi costado podía ver a Ron y a Ginny, pero no sabía dónde estaban el resto de los muchachos; todo era un completo caos. Fue entonces cuando lo divisé.

Harry se hallaba inmerso en la batalla con el mismísimo Voldemort. Se lanzaban maldiciones con una rapidez increíble y aún tan aterrorizada como estaba, no pude dejar de sentir orgullo al verlo resistir y atacar de esa forma, no podía sino sentir lo mismo por Ron, se veía tan concentrado, tan valiente que me dieron ganas de correr a abrazarlo.

Era todo tan confuso, trataba de concentrarme, pero había algo inquietante en todo esto, por supuesto que había algo inquietante- me dije- estábamos en batalla con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-nombrado, Por Dios.

Trataba de estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, ayudar a Luna, Ginny, Neville…Estaba agotada, pero tan solo ver a Ron y al resto de mis amigos luchar con la fiereza que lo hacían me daba ánimos; tenía el cuerpo con cortes y magulladuras en varios sitios, pero no importaba, no dolían, simplemente no eran importantes.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron. Me volteé a verlo y solo eso bastó para que una maldición me diera de lleno en el pecho. Me retorcí de dolor durante unos momentos, cerré los ojos mordiéndome la lengua para no gritar mientras la agonía pasaba, no podía pensar.

Cuando abrí mis ojos Ron estaba junto a mí, noté que me cubría de más ataques ya que podía ver los rayos de colores pasar por sobre su cabeza.

-Hermione-repitió- Lo siento… te estaban apuntando, y yo no supe… que hacer... de verdad lo siento, no me dejes… – me miraba a modo de súplica.

-No te preocupes, no me iré a ninguna parte ¡vamos levántate!...tenemos que…-. Pero algo interrumpió mi frase.

Cuando con la ayuda de Ron me puse de pié, vi algo que casi me hizo perder el control nuevamente.

Harry se hallaba a los pies de Voldemort, pero no estaba muerto, ni siquiera lo estaba apuntando, la varita estaba dirigida directamente a… Ron.

Me di cuenta de lo que planeaba incluso antes de asimilarlo realmente; todo pasó como en cámara lenta.

-¡NO!- grité, empujando a Ron lejos de la línea de fuego.

Incluso en ese momento pude registrar sus expresiones.

La de Ron era confusión pura; la de Harry era la personificación del pánico…

Pero la peor de todas era la de Voldemort, con su sonrisa fría y una mirada desquiciada estaba llevando uno de sus planes macabros.

No iba a llevarse a Ron, no lo permitiría.

Cuando por fin el impacto de la maldición me dió, pensé que la muerte sería rápida, de hecho, contaba con no sentir absolutamente nada.

Que equivocada estaba.

Mi pecho pareció encenderse como si me hubieran prendido fuego, grité como nunca antes lo había hecho. El mundo pareció detenerse, no sabía quién era, ni que hacía allí; ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona que gritaba mi nombre.

Todo lo que podía sentir era un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, manos frías tocando mi cara y algo cambiando dentro de mí.

Podrían haber pasado segundos, días, incluso meses, yo no lo habría notado.

Veía luces revoloteando a mí alrededor, no estaba consciente de mi propio cuerpo.

Un momento, había algo en mi mente que pugnaba por salir, algo que me ataba.

Ron.

Este nombre me empujaba a salir a la superficie, tenía que verlo, decirle lo mucho que lo quería antes de entregarme a la oscuridad; porque no había manera de que yo sobreviviera, había demasiado dolor como para no desvanecerme de una vez.

Yo no quería morir, simplemente TENÍA que hacerlo.

Cuando logré abrir mis párpados noté que me encontraba en una habitación pobremente iluminada, recostada en una cama el ruido se había acabado, pero el dolor no menguaba; el simple impulso de abrir los ojos y verlo allí a mi lado fue lo más reconfortante del mundo, como siempre debió haber sido si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Hermione- susurró tan bajito que apenas pude oírlo.-Te pondrás bien… no puedes abandonarme, no debes hacerlo-.

Quise responder, decirle que lo quería, que me dijera que era lo que había sucedido, Harry estaba bien, si Ginny y los muchachos se hallaban a salvo, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, sólo débiles quejidos.

-No es justo, no quiero irme sin decirle todo lo que siento- pensé, en ese instante otra voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ron, lo siento…-La voz de la profesora McGonagall también sonaba muy despacio-Hemos revisado todos los libros de maldiciones que hemos encontrado, sobretodo en la sección prohibida, pero no hallamos nada, no sabemos cual fue la que utilizó con ella…-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó una voz que reconocí al instante.

Harry.

Estaba vivo. Eso me habría bastado para levantarme de un salto, pero su voz estaba extraña; estaba desconsolado, eso afirmaba mis suposiciones que realmente era algo malo- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…- Nadie había notado aún que mis ojos permanecían débilmente abiertos observando sus rostros cargados con desconsuelo.

-Seguiremos buscando, lo prometo- McGonagall tenía más esperanzas que yo misma, pero también podía decir que por el tono de su voz no había mucho que hacer; yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, presentía que esto era el fin.

Entonces pude sentir los sollozos de Ginny, ella también estaba bien…habría reído de haber podido hacerlo, al parecer la única mal herida era yo.

Fue justo entonces cuando le oí.

-Bienvenida Sangre Sucia…- Su tono era disperso, cruel, pero sobretodo era un tono que parecía disfrutar de lo que decía. Me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta que Voldemort no estaba en la habitación en la que estábamos mis amigos y yo.

Estaba dentro de mi mente. En mí.

-¡No...!- esta palabra salió de mi boca sin proponérmelo. Todos se voltearon a mirarme y se dieron cuenta de que mis ojos estaban abiertos.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo acercándose rápidamente a los extremos de la cama.

-Estás aquí- Ron me miraba con una dulzura que jamás habría imaginado, Ginny lloraba, y Harry me daba una mirada alivio indescriptible.

-Bien…el blanco no eras tú, sino el traidor a la sangre de Weasley, pero ya que se dió de esta forma…así se hará- dijo la voz nuevamente, su tono me demostraba que estaba riéndo.

-¿Hermione por qué ríes?- Ginny me miraba confundida.

No podía ser cierto, debía estar muerta o teniendo una de las pesadillas más horribles del mundo, Voldemort no solamente estaba en mi mente. Yo era Voldemort.


	4. Sola

Imposible, todo era francamente imposible.

¿Existía siquiera algún tipo de magia capaz de hacer esto?

Por supuesto que era posible, estamos hablando de Voldemort por Merlín.

Aún no había sido capaz de ponerme de pié, seguía tumbada en la cama pero con un poco más de fuerza.

¿Qué demonios se supone que les diría a mis amigos?

Ellos deben alejarse él, no era seguro, a mi lado corrían peligro. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba dentro de…mi.

Intento mover mi boca para decirles lo que está pasando, pero otra cosa completamente distinta se escapa de mis labios.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - mi voz no sonaba como tal, me parecía lejana, extraña, vacía.

- No lo sabemos-dijo Ron- después de que me salvaste de esa maldición…pensé que estabas muerta…jamás sentí tanto miedo Hermione, comenzaste a gritar y yo… yo, no sabía… -Noté como se le hacía difícil hablar y carraspeaba para volver a sonar normal.-La verdad es que…gracias…nunca nadie…- Sorpresivamente me abrazó y pude sentir como lágrimas silenciosas que no me pertenecían mojaban mi ropa.

Intenté levantar mis brazos para devolverle ese abrazo que me había dado, pero no pude moverlos.

-Deja de ser tan terca-dijo la voz en mi cabeza.-No podrás contra mi, tu cuerpo es mi títere, harás exactamente lo que yo quiera que hagas, entre más te resistas más le costará a tu patético cerebro aceptarlo-.

Dios, Dios… tenía que hacerles saber que yo no era yo.

Estaba segura de que intentaría eliminar a mis amigos a través de mí.

No podía permitirlo.

-Vamos Hermione, intenta concentrarte, vamos, vamos… simplemente dile "aléjate de mi", tu puedes hacerlo- trataba en vano de reproducir las palabras que con tanta desesperación quería decir, pero nada.

Al parecer mi cuerpo reaccionaría solo a las órdenes de Voldemort.

-Hermione, ¿qué les sucede a tus ojos?- me preguntó Ron.-Tienen algo extraño, podría jurar que están más oscuros.- tal vez sea mejor que llame a la profesora McGonagall para que te revise, te ves extraña, aún no se sabe nada de la maldición que te golpeó, pero al menos podríamos asegurarnos de que vas a estar….- su voz se iba desvaneciendo, ya que nuevamente la voz en mi cerebro hizo acto de presencia.

- Voy a un par de cosas para que nos vamos entendiendo; yo no estaré en este cuerpo todo el tiempo, debo decirte que estar dentro de una sangre sucia es una de las cosas más repugnantes que he hecho, además ellos lo notarían- rió sarcásticamente y continuó- por ahora no te pediré algo muy difícil, simplemente tienes prohibido decirle a tus asquerosos amiguitos que es lo que está pasando, y para asegurarme que eso no suceda te estaré vigilando….veré absolutamente todo a través de tus ojos, y si me fallas…digamos que te daré una prueba.-

Entré en pánico. ¿A qué se refería con darme una prueba?

Miré a Ron en busca de alguna señal, y por supuesto que la encontré.

Sentí como la llama en mi pecho volvía a encenderse, pero me hallaba congelada en mi sitio, un calor incómodo y doloroso se habría paso en mis ojos, y entonces ocurrió lo que temía.

Ron empezó a sacudirse preso de algún hechizo que yo no había pronunciado. Una maldición que había sido ejecutada por Voldemort usando mis ojos como medio, no necesitaba varita y eso era mucho más preocupante, no podía volver a confiar en mí.

Cerré los ojos, aunque seguía escuchando como Ron se convulsionaba e incluso gritaba; también escuché cómo Harry, Ginny y la señora Pomfrey intentaban calmarlo sin saber qué había ocurrido. Era insoportable para mí, quería abrir los ojos, gritar y decirles a todos lo que ocurría, pero temía que Voldemort tomara represalias sobre ellos en lugar de sobre mí, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Tenía que encontrar un modo de decirles lo que ocurría sin que él lo supiera, y también tenía que alejarme de ellos todo lo posible hasta que se dieran cuenta qué ocurría.

Hacer creer a Voldemort que me tenía totalmente controlada por el bien de mis amigos.

Esto era decididamente peor que la muerte, el dolor nunca se iba. Y ahora como si fuera poco tenía que luchar contra la culpa por no poder hacer nada en contra del monstruo que quería matar a mis amigos.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero al ver a Ron dormido en el borde de la cama me di cuenta que no lo era.

Hoy sería el comienzo, debía alejarme costara lo que costara.

Mientras intentaba ponerme de pié, escuché como Ron susurraba mi nombre.

Imaginé a Harry diciéndole que fuera a descansar, que podían hacer turnos para cuidarme y que de esa forma podría descansar un rato; pero con lo terco que podía ser Ron también lo imaginé rechazando la oferta para permanecer a mi lado toda la noche.

Definitivamente estaba enamorada de ese muchacho. Y me partía el alma alejarme de él de esta forma, pero debía recordarme que era por su bien.

Entré al cuarto d baño para ver realmente la magnitud de los daños; y me di cuenta de muchos detalles.

-Por merlín…-vi magulladuras y cortes en varias partes de mi cuerpo…pero nada de eso era alarmante, nada a excepción de mis ojos, ya no eran del color miel que estaba acostumbrada, sino que eran negros como la noche. Tal vez Voldemort podía utilizarme y dejarme cuando quisiera, pero era obvio que su presencia dejaba huellas en mi cuerpo.

Quizá cuando estuviera mejor, encontrara la forma de hacérselo saber sin que él se diera cuenta y recuperarles otra vez.

Intenté salir del cuarto antes de que Ron se despertase, pero cuando intenté echar el primer paso, me tambaleé y tuve que sujetarme en la mesilla que había al lado de mi cama, y se derrumbó el vaso de agua que había sobre él. Ron se despertó sobresaltado.

-Hey! ¿Qué haces de pié?- me dijo aún somnoliento, pero con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo en su voz-La señora Pomfrey dijo que debías descansar hasta que ella viniera a revisarte nuevame...- Pero no lo dejé terminar.

-¡Cállate, dónde yo vaya no es de tu incumbencia Ronald!- y salí del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo no sin antes darle una mirada de soslayo y comprobando su expresión de dolor y confusión.

Comencé a caminar por un pasillo esperando no encontrarme con Harry o Ginny, no tendría fuerzas para decirles que se alejaran de mí, y tampoco podía dejar la fachada, ya había comenzado, no habría vuelta atrás.

En mi desesperación no había contemplado la posibilidad de tropezar con alguien más.

Draco Malfoy.

Pensé que me insultaría, que se reiría en mi cara y que me dijera tal vez que él lo sabía todo y que estaba de acuerdo con Voldemort, todo menos que me mirara de pies a cabeza como lo hizo, como si sospechara algo, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, su expresión cambió; pude ver algo de sospecha en ellos, pero antes de que todo fuera evidente desvié la mirada. Todo ocurrió sin que nos dijéramos una sola palabra.

¿Podría Draco darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba?

Si realmente él pudiera ayudarme…

-No-me dije; era mejor no alimentar esperanzas por ahora, era mejor seguir la fachada, con todos, no podía arriesgarme, con nadie. Esta vez lucharía sola.


	5. Sospechando

Después del ataque al castillo, nada había vuelto a la normalidad.

Mis compañeros de Slytherin ya no se pavoneaban como antes de pertenecer a esta casa, sino que por el contrario, permanecían encerrados casi todo el tiempo en la sala común.

Muchos de ellos eran hijos de Mortífagos, pero preferían permanecer bajo el manto protector del colegio antes de encontrarse a la merced de El Señor Oscuro.

La verdad es que yo no sabía exactamente como me sentía.

A veces creía que esta guerra era una excusa barata para que Potter y los suyos hicieran alardes de grandeza, pero hoy ya no estaba tan seguro.

Granger jamás me había agradado, aún no me agradaba, pero debía darle crédito por lo que había hecho.

Probablemente si de mi hubiera dependido, no habría movido ni un solo dedo para salvar la vida de Crabbe o Goyle, menos si El Señor Oscuro estaba de por medio; y ella… se había lanzado sin más entre el hechizo y el imbécil de Weasley. Pero había algo que me sorprendía incluso más.

Granger había sobrevivido. Por lo que había oído, tenía un sin fin de rasguños y magulladuras, pero increíblemente estaba bien. Había terminado ilesa a una maldición efectuada por Lord Voldemort que ni siquiera iba dirigida a ella.

Algo no me cuadraba, ¿Cuántas personas terminaban sin daño alguno después de enfrentarse a su varita? San Potter, por supuesto, pero él era la excepción a la regla.

Había visto un centenar de veces como Voldemort torturaba y mataba gente como si fueran cualquier cosa, sobretodo cuando la Mansión Malfoy era el centro de operaciones mortífagas.

De todos modos, después del ataque, Voldemort no había vuelto a aparecer; había atacado, había matado y se había retirando dejando a una de los amigos de su peor enemigo…levemente herido.

No. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado debe haber tenido planes, algo estaba decidamente mal o le haría el trabajo a todos los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts.

Me hallaba inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando la vi.

Granger caminaba hacia mí con paso decidido, era cierto lo que decían, tenía rasguños en su cara pero al menos no parecía haber sufrido otro tipo de daño.

No me vio hasta que estuvimos casi de frente, pero cuándo me miró, fue cuándo realmente noté algo diferente.

Sus ojos.

La gente tiene la impresión de que cuando se odia a alguien, ese alguien pasa inadvertido y simplemente hacemos como que no existe, bueno, eso es una completa mentira.

Cuando se detesta, nos fijamos en todos los detalles de esa persona, cualquier cosa que nos ayude a detestarlo más. Y yo sí había mirado los ojos de Granger.

Esta vez los vi negros, diferentes al color chocolate que sabía que siempre habían sido.

El encuentro de miradas duró solo un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que en mi cara se notara la sospecha y en la de ella una mezcla de desconcierto y ¿culpa?

Cómo si la hubiera descubierto en algo malo.

Algo estaba escondiendo y yo lo sabía.

¿Debía hablarlo con alguien? Tal vez la vieja McGonagall, ella debía creerme. Si eso no funcionaba iría con Potter, sólo por precaución, será mejor tener a la sangre sucia vigilada…

-Vamos Draco, que idioteces estás diciendo, nada pasa con ella- me reprendí-Deben ser alucinaciones tuyas, por las barbas de Merlín, la sabelotodo de Granger ocultando algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro- casi lancé una carcajada ante aquél pensamiento.


	6. Descubrimientos

Después del ataque al castillo, nada había vuelto a la normalidad.

Mis compañeros de Slytherin ya no se pavoneaban como antes de pertenecer a esta casa, sino que por el contrario, permanecían encerrados casi todo el tiempo en la sala común.

Muchos de ellos eran hijos de Mortífagos, pero preferían permanecer bajo el manto protector del colegio antes de encontrarse a la merced de El Señor Oscuro.

La verdad es que yo no sabía exactamente como me sentía.

A veces creía que esta guerra era una excusa barata para que Potter y los suyos hicieran alardes de grandeza, pero hoy ya no estaba tan seguro.

Granger jamás me había agradado, aún no me agradaba, pero debía darle crédito por lo que había hecho.

Probablemente si de mi hubiera dependido, no habría movido ni un solo dedo para salvar la vida de Crabbe o Goyle, menos si El Señor Oscuro estaba de por medio; y ella… se había lanzado sin más entre el hechizo y el imbécil de Weasley. Pero había algo que me sorprendía incluso más.

Granger había sobrevivido. Por lo que había oído, tenía un sin fin de rasguños y magulladuras, pero increíblemente estaba bien. Había terminado ilesa a una maldición efectuada por Lord Voldemort que ni siquiera iba dirigida a ella.

Algo no me cuadraba, ¿Cuántas personas terminaban sin daño alguno después de enfrentarse a su varita? San Potter, por supuesto, pero él era la excepción a la regla.

Había visto un centenar de veces como Voldemort torturaba y mataba gente como si fueran cualquier cosa, sobretodo cuando la Mansión Malfoy era el centro de operaciones mortífagas.

De todos modos, después del ataque, Voldemort no había vuelto a aparecer; había atacado, había matado y se había retirando dejando a una de los amigos de su peor enemigo…levemente herido.

No. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado debe haber tenido planes, algo estaba decidamente mal o le haría el trabajo a todos los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts.

Me hallaba inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando la vi.

Granger caminaba hacia mí con paso decidido, era cierto lo que decían, tenía rasguños en su cara pero al menos no parecía haber sufrido otro tipo de daño.

No me vio hasta que estuvimos casi de frente, pero cuándo me miró, fue cuándo realmente noté algo diferente.

Sus ojos.

La gente tiene la impresión de que cuando se odia a alguien, ese alguien pasa inadvertido y simplemente hacemos como que no existe, bueno, eso es una completa mentira.

Cuando se detesta, nos fijamos en todos los detalles de esa persona, cualquier cosa que nos ayude a detestarlo más. Y yo sí había mirado los ojos de Granger.

Esta vez los vi negros, diferentes al color chocolate que sabía que siempre habían sido.

El encuentro de miradas duró solo un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que en mi cara se notara la sospecha y en la de ella una mezcla de desconcierto y ¿culpa?

Cómo si la hubiera descubierto en algo malo.

Algo estaba escondiendo y yo lo sabía.

¿Debía hablarlo con alguien? Tal vez la vieja McGonagall, ella debía creerme. Si eso no funcionaba iría con Potter, sólo por precaución, será mejor tener a la sangre sucia vigilada…

-Vamos Draco, que idioteces estás diciendo, nada pasa con ella- me reprendí-Deben ser alucinaciones tuyas, por las barbas de Merlín, la sabelotodo de Granger ocultando algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro- casi lancé una carcajada ante aquél pensamiento.


	7. Elecciones

Le había oído hablando consigo misma el los jardines, decía cosas sin sentido, que no iba a matar a Harry y cosas por el estilo.

La verdad es que no entendía nada, pero todo se había vuelto más y más confuso.

Draco Malfoy había presenciado toda la perturbadora escena en los jardines.

Había visto las miradas desconcertadas de Potter y sus amiguitos, a Weasley volar por los aires y también había visto a Granger con esa mirada y esas ínfulas de maldad que no habría pensado jamás que podrían venir de alguien como ella, extrañamente le recordaba a si mismo.

Luego de verla caminar decididamente hacia el interior del castillo, sintió el raro deseo de seguirla, le provocaba una inmensa curiosidad saber que le estaba pasando.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma con esos tontos?

Bien sabía que eran unos idiotas santurrones, pero si tan sólo supiera el motivo…

-Vamos Draco, no seas necio, ¿Qué rayos te importa lo que le suceda a Granger y su tropa?- trataba de convencerse a si mismo.

Pero había algo más y él lo sabía, necesitaba descubrir que ocultaba la sabelotodo.

Sin pensarlo más salió de su escondite y la siguió sigilosamente.

Luego de unos momentos en los que ella pareció no notar su presencia fingió un encuentro casual para tener la oportunidad de hablarle.

-Vaya, vaya pero si no es sabelotodo Granger caminando sola por los pasillos…- Draco intentaba sonar frío y burlón, como siempre cuando se dirigía a ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Cuando Hermione se volteó, Draco notó que se veía destrozada. Era una visión realmente penosa y desconcertó al muchacho por un segundo.

-Desaparécete Malfoy, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo…-respondió la castaña entre sollozos.

-Bueno, no quieres discutir conmigo, pero al parecer con Weasley sí- había dado en el clavo y lo sabía.

-¿Has visto lo que pasó en los jardines?- aunque ella sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-La verdad es que sí, hasta me han entrado ganas de felicitarte, ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor-dijo Draco soltando una carcajada.

-No seas estúpido, y aborrezco parecerme a ti si eso te deja contento, se que no te agrado, y sólo te pido que por esta vez me dejes en paz, por favor- La chica comenzaba a alejarse, aborreciéndose a si misma por lo que había hecho. En el fondo sabía que no era su culpa, pero se detestaba aún más por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Draco se había quedado de piedra al oír las palabras de Granger.

Le estaba pidiendo algo "por favor". Realmente debía sentirse miserable.

-¡Hey, Granger!- corrió tras de ella.

-Malfoy, es en serio, déjame en paz sólo esta vez, de verdad que no puedo…- La voz se le quebraba por el llanto, tanto que se tambaleó por un instante, siendo consciente de que dos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura para sujetarla.

-Oye, ten cuidado y fíjate por dónde caminas, no es una buena idea que andes derramando sangre impura por el piso del castillo- dijo medio en broma, tratando de evitar seguir mirando sus ojos por más tiempo del que le llevaría ocultar el sonrojo que se había propagado por sus mejillas.

¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín! ¿Por qué demonios se había sonrojado? ¿Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta quién era ella? Debía estarse volviendo loco.

- Es mejor que me ayudes a ponerme de pié y que dejes de decir babosadas- Hermione hablaba ya con un hilo de voz, se sentía muy débil y no quería perder la consciencia, menos delante de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu huroncito para que te lleve a enfermería?-

-Eres un completo idiota, sólo levántame y aléjate de mí-

-Esta bien, como quieras- dijo el rubio en tono hosco.

Draco la puso de pié suavemente y se alejó unos pocos pasos de ella.

Hermione aún estaba inestable, pero armándose de valor dio unos cuántos pasos alejándose también del chico.

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo la castaña.

-No agradezcas, ya encontraré la forma de cobrártelo luego- y comenzó a caminar alejándose rápidamente de ella.

-Dios- pensaba Hermione mientras lo observaba irse-Lo único que me faltaba, deberle favores a Draco Malfoy.

Y caminado lentamente por miedo a perder el equilibrio por segunda vez, caminó en sentido contrario, no iría a los dormitorios ni a la biblioteca. Debía esconderse por un día o dos, y aunque estaba segura que después de lo que había hecho con Ron, sus amigos no la buscarían, no quería encontrarse con ellos por casualidad, no estaba lista para las miradas de desprecio que ella creía que recibiría de su parte.

Tomó la decisión de ir a la Sala de los Menésteres, por lo menos allí podría estar tranquila un tiempo, tratándo de aclarar su mente y determinar algo definitivo.

-Buen trabajo- le susurró esa voz que tanto odiaba- me has sorprendido, o más bien… me he sorprendido de mi mismo- le dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez, eres un cobarde, por eso me utilizas, porque saber que no eres capaz de matar a Harry tú solo, ¡Eres un despojo humano y nunca serás tan bueno como él!-Le espetó Hermione, hablando en voz alta, como si Lord Voldemort se encontrara justo a su lado.

-No seas ingenua, si no lo hago yo mismo, es porque de esta forma me entretengo más…- la voz se desvanecía.

No podía dejar que Voldemort ganara.

No dejaría que la utilizara a su antojo, debía aprender a luchar contra él y al menos, si no lograba, tomaría medidas más drásticas, no se iba a llevar con ella la vida de ninguna de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Primero muerta.


	8. Revelaciones I

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque al castillo y Hermione no aparecía ni en los dormitorios ni en la sala común.

Ron apenas se comunicaba con el resto de sus amigos, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado saliendo solo para las comidas y de vez en cuando para sentarse al lado de la chimenea.

Mientras tanto Harry y el resto de sus amigos intentaban dar con ella buscándola en todos los lugares que ella solía frecuentar, pero no habían logrado nada, sabían que si ella no quería aparecer probablemente no la encontrarían. Habían creído que tal vez volvería y se disculparía con ellos, especialmente con Ron, pero nada de eso había sucedido, y ella se negaba a aparecer.

Harry se encontraba muy irritable, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos porque su amiga se rehusaba a hablar con ellos; sabía que debía de tener una buena razón, Hermione no era el tipo de chica que disfrutaba mientras sus amigos se preocupaban por ella; probablemente algo debía estar atormentándola, y le dolía pensar que su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo por algo que él no sabía.

Ginny por el contrario creía que el problema no era Hermione, ella estaba segura que había algo más…No podía sacarse ese presentimiento de encima.

-Harry- le dijo Ginny una tarde mientras el muchacho seguía buscando a su amiga en el mapa del merodeador- ¿no se ha sabido nada del hechizo que golpeó a Hermione ese día?-La pregunta logró que el muchacho frunciera el entrecejo.

-No, la verdad es que cuando vimos que estaba un poco mejor, la Profesora McGonagall insistió en que la dejáramos tranquila, que debió haber sido un hechizo aturdidor o algo por el estilo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Ginny se acercó más al muchacho y le explicó lo que estaba pensando.

-Estoy casi segura de que ese hechizo tiene que ver con la actitud de Hermione, no creo que sea una coincidencia que desde ese día las cosas estén mal entre nosotros; recuerda que todo comenzó después de que esa maldición la golpeara-.

-No lo sé Ginny, si algo anda mal ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada? – Respondió Harry –definitivamente las cosas han ido empeorando desde el ataque, aunque no puedo imaginar que es lo que la hace actuar de esa manera-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado y por sobretodo, debemos dar con Hermione, ella es la única que puede darnos explicaciones – terminó Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

*

Hermione se encontraba agazapada en un sillón al interior de la Sala de los Menésteres, tratando de resistir el impulso de ir por Ron y sus amigos y contarles lo que estaba pasando.

Durante estos días había escuchado la voz de Voldemort un par de veces, y hacía o imposible para evitar obedecer sus órdenes, podía sentir su rabia y sus deseos de que las cosas fueran dolorosas, tanto para ella como para Harry.

Tenía incontables magulladuras y heridas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, prefería golpearse a sí misma antes que a alguno de ellos.

Sabía que Voldemort no lo estaba intentando realmente. Si decidía atacar no habría manera de detenerlo. Esto para él era pura diversión.

La muchacha había conjurado una poción para poner en sus heridas, pero ya la había olvidado por completo, ni siquiera la había usado.

Mientras las horas pasaban Hermione Granger hacía una reflexión acerca de lo que estaba pasando y lo que probablemente pasaría.

Trataba de mantener la mente fría, pero aún así dolía, y mucho.

La decisión la había inconcientemente desde el primer momento.

Si no podía con Voldemort, en un momento de descuido acabaría con su vida; no dañaría a nadie más con lo que había dentro de ella, tendría que morir para evitar más sufrimiento del que ya había causado y que causaría si no le ponía un freno ya.

- No debes llorar tonta, esto es para salvar a los que amas…- trataba de consolarse, pero las rebeldes lágrimas ya marcaban camino en sus mejillas.

De pronto una movimiento la al interior de la sala la sobresaltó.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- sin esperar respuesta había llevado su mano hacia su varita y la apuntaba hacía cualquier sitio de la habitación.

-La verdad es que eres muy poco ingeniosa a la hora de esconderte-.

Hermione habría pensado en cualquier persona, menos la que acababa de salir detrás de una estantería.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Cómo es que entraste?- la muchacha abría los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer que Draco se encontrara realmente de pié frente a ella, definitivamente era la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo.

-La verdad es que me intrigaba saber por qué te habías desaparecido, la verdad es que tus amigos están furiosos, corren historias muy feas acerca de lo que hiciste…-

-Deja de perseguirme de una vez por todas y desaparécete- dijo la castaña alejándose y dándole la espalda, de manera que no viera las lágrimas renovadas que corrían por sus mejillas nuevamente.

-Realmente podría hacerlo, pero debo admitir que quiero tratar de entender la razón que hace que trates tan mal a esos tontos, y sabes que odio la quedarme con dudas- le dijo en tono malicioso.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, y créeme que si algo ocurriera serías la última persona a la que se lo diría- sentenció la chica.

-ah, es que en realidad pasa algo…- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- La verdad es que si estás en plan de hacerles la vida de cuadritos a esos estúpidos, cuentas con todo mi apo…- pero Hermione lo cortó en seco.

--¡Quiero que dejes de insultar a mis amigos! Porque no tienes idea, y si te diera lo que sucede, ¡saldrías corriendo de aquí como una niñita!- le gritó a todo pulmón incapaz de contenerse ya.

-Vaya, vaya, si que tienes agallas Granger- le dijo Draco tratando de ocultar la molestia que le habían provocado las palabras de la chica, nadie solía hablarle de ese modo- Esto reafirma mis suposiciones de que realmente pasa algo y quiero que me lo digas ahora-.

-A mi me importa un carajo lo que quieras o no Malfoy, yo no tengo por qué decirte absolutamente na…- pero esta vez era el muchacho el que la tomaba fuertemente por las muñecas e interrumpía lo que había estado a punto de decir – Hey, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- le decía la chica tratando en vano de safarse de la presión del rubio.

Pero Draco no le prestaba atención alguna a sus palabras, estaba concentrado mirándole las marcas en la cara y los brazos que quedaban visibles ahora que podía verla a la luz.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado Hermione?- le dijo casi en voz de susurro.

Hermione estaba petrificada.

No sólo la había llamado por su nombre; sino que tenía una real mirada de preocupación, como si por un instante la máscara de frialdad y socarronería hubiera caído a sus pies hecha jirones.

-Bueno, este… nada, simplemente…- ¿Por qué rayos debía estarle dando explicaciones a él? Se preguntaba mientras notaba como los colores se le subían al rostro – Vamos, suéltame, no vengas a tratarme como una niña, mantén tus narices fuera de mis asuntos- sentenció, safándose al fin de las manos del rubio.

-No lo dije porque me importaras tú- contestó el muchacho, poniéndose de un rojo escarlata que habría sido muy divertido para Hermione observar en otra ocasión, y que ahora se lo había atribuido a la rabia – Simplemente es porque odio quedar intrigado y verte discutir con el cabeza rajada y la comadreja pobretona fue más entretenido que ver una película- le dijo volviendo a su estado normal y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- La verdad es que no logro entender tu interés, si buscar algo de que burlarte, no pienso darte en el gusto- le dijo volteándose y sentándose en el sillón con las piernas recogidas – Si quieres puedes irte ahora – le dijo haciéndole una seña para que se fuera.

- Yo sólo venía a hacerte una visita- le dijo fingiéndose ofendido- Que agresiva te pones Granger, pareciera que no fueras tú, pareces poseída o algo- le dijo sin dándose la vuelta y tomando un libro de una estantería con aire despreocupado.

Hermione sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y que comenzaba a sudar frío. No podía creer que Draco Malfoy hubiera acertado sin quererlo.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó el muchacho confundido al notar el silencio de la castaña- ¿Qué dije?- Al ver que seguía sin responder se acercó a observarla más de cerca y notando el sudor en la frente de la chica y su palidez casi pudo sentir como las piezas del rompecabezas se armaban en su cerebro – Es eso verdad…he acertado ¿estás…poseída?- le dijo alejándose un poco y palideciendo al instante.

Aún sin haber escuchado nada, sabía la respuesta.


	9. Revelaciones II

El silencio y la tensión que envolvía el interior de la Sala de los Menésteres se podía cortar.

Ni Hermione ni Draco se habían atrevido a decir una sola palabra; sino que se miraban como si nunca se hubieran visto realmente.

-Así que eso era lo que estaba pasando, ¿eh Granger?- El rubio finalmente había decidido romper el silencio- estás poseída o algo por el estilo y no me lo niegues porque eres pésima mintiendo, realmente-.

-Yo…bueno…la verdad…- La chica no sabía por dónde empezar y saber que se lo estaba confesando a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy tampoco ayudaba así que finalmente tomó aire y comenzó- Desde que el hechizo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado me dio, he estado escuchando su voz en mi cabeza, pero eso no es todo.

Lord Voldemort esta dentro de mí, y me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero; la persona que viste atacando a Ron hace unos días no era yo, era él. He tratado de combatirlo, pero es más fuerte que yo- para estas alturas la castaña ya sollozaba y Draco se hallaba petrificado en su sitio- utiliza mi boca para conjurar hechizos, pero también puede maldecir a través de mis ojos, es por eso que no quiero ver a mis amigos, él quiere matar a Harry a través de mi…-

Draco se sentía enfermo.

No podía imaginarse al Señor Oscuro dentro de su cuerpo, escuchar su voz a cada instante, por Merlín, probablemente se habría suicidado si ese hubiera sido el caso, no podía imaginar como la chica lo había soportado, sólo pensarlo hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¿Pero…tú…quiero decir…tú estás segura? …Dios Hermione, no se que decirte- El rubio se atropellaba con sus propias palabras.

En cambio la chica estaba sorprendida, y aún dentro de la gravedad del asunto no pudo dejar de notar que el rubio había usado su nombre por segunda vez en menos de una semana.

-¿Acaso no has pensado que estoy loca?- Le dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Loca?- le contestó el muchacho soltando una pequeña carcajada para aliviar un poco la tensión- Siempre he creído que estás loca, vamos, eres amiga del cabeza rajada y la comadreja, por supuesto que se que estás loca- Pero continuó antes de que la muchacha pudiera abrir la boca para protestar- De todas formas esto va más allá- le dijo volviendo a su semblante serio- ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a la vieja McGonagall?-

-No puedo arriesgar a nadie, no podría conmigo misma si Voldemort matara a alguien por medio de mí…- y luego le dirigió al muchacho una mirada de completo pánico-¡Debes salir de aquí, esto tampoco es seguro para ti!-

-Vamos Hermione, no intentes hacerme creer que te preocupa mi bienestar- Le dijo Draco tratando de no demostrar lo asustado que estaba- Ambos sabemos a la perfección que desearías matarme aquí mism…-pero la chica ya estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma Draco Malfoy! ¿Acaso crees que me gustaría verme convertida en una asesina? Pues déjame aclararte algo. No importa de quién estemos hablando, no me interesa si hablas de Harry o de ti mismo, ¡Yo no quiero asesinarlos a ninguno de los dos! ¡No quiero que mueras!- Hermione terminó gritando esta última frase, pero al concluirla se dio cuenta que sonó desesperada, así que para evitar el bochorno se apresuró a añadir- Ni tu ni nadie por supuesto- finalizó ruborizándose.

-Por las barbas de Merlín- pensó la chica- Le estoy confesando que estoy poseída por Lord Voldemort, y tengo tiempo para ruborizarme. Tiene razón, estoy completamente loca-.

Mientras tanto un par de ojos grises no podían dejar de demostrar el asombro que su dueño sentía.

La sabelotodo insufrible estaba sincerándose con él, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había dicho que no deseaba su muerte. Ni siquiera porque él la había humillado incontables veces, ni porque le hubiera hecho crecer sus incisivos unos años atrás, ni porque le deseara lo peor a ella y sus amiguitos, aún así ella no deseaba su muerte.

DEFINITIVAMENTE estaba loca.

- Emm, bueno, gracias supongo…aunque lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tú- le dijo el muchacho guiñándole un ojo- lo hizo como un acto reflejo.

-No bromees con eso Malfoy, no necesito pensar lo que te dije- le respondió un poco turbada por el guiño- se que no quiero ser una asesina, ni ahora ni nunca-.

-Bueno como quieras, pero después no digas que no te di la oportunidad-

-¿No sigas con eso quieres? ¿Acaso quieres morir?- Hermione se estaba enfadando, no entendía porque seguía con esa tontería de que lo matara, por Dios sabía que la mayoría del tiempo era un cretino insufrible, pero no merecía morir, no de esa forma al menos.

Pero Draco se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sopesando las posibles respuestas a su pregunta.

La verdad es que no deseaba morir, aunque no estaba seguro. De que tenía méritos los tenía, nunca había sido una buena persona y tampoco le molestaba no serlo.

Había aprendido a vivir de esa forma y no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo; todo lo que había querido lo había conseguido de esa forma, aunque talvez hubiera deseado tener menos cosas de las que arrepentirse y avergonzarse.

-De todas formas es muy tarde para cambiar- se convencía a sí mismo- Aunque quisiera, ya no habría forma de hacerlo, soy un Malfoy y basta de tanto pensamiento idiota- terminó reprendiéndose.

-La verdad es que no quiero morir- le contestó finalmente- sería bastante humillante ver en mi epitafio: "Aquí yace Draco Malfoy, el más valiente y guapo Slytherin, asesinado por una sangre sucia"- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos como si escribiera las letras en el aire.

-Vaya que eres un imbécil Drac…- pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Un dolor espantoso se había apoderado de su pecho nuevamente, dejándola violentamente sin aliento y haciéndola convulsionar de manera incontrolable.

Draco soltó un grito de espanto, y sin siquiera meditar estaba arrodillado al lado de la chica tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Hermione!- Gritaba desesperado- ¡Vamos reacciona!- pero la castaña se encontraba casi inconsciente, su piel se había puesto incluso más blanca de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible, y la piel se le había pegado a los huesos dejando su cara con una expresión tétrica.

De pronto, Hermione habló con una voz profunda, una voz que Draco sabía perfectamente que no le pertenecía, una voz que conocía a la perfección, pero que nunca antes se había petrificado tanto con ella al oírla.

-Pero que es lo que estoy viendo…el señor Malfoy ha decidido unirse a la fiesta- dijo Voldemort.

Hermione se había puesto de pié, aún temblaba, pero su voz sonaba firme, no su voz, la voz de él.

- ¿Acaso has decidido ayudar a la sangre sucia Draco, eso decepcionaría mucho a tu padre…- continúo.

-No señor, por supuesto que no, simplemente la he seguido y me he encontrado con esto, la verdad es que no me sorprende, siempre supe que encontraría la forma de llegar a Potter- le dijo Draco tratando de sonar seguro, aunque le repugnaba tener que hablar con Voldemort y ver los ojos turbados de Hermione.

-¿Acaso me estás mintiendo?- le dijo con voz tranquila.

-Por supuesto que no señor, jamás le mentiría- le respondió finalmente con voz segura.

-Excelente Draco, veo que podrías ser de utilidad en este juego, veré que hacer contigo- y sin más abandonó el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione.

El muchacho alcanzó a cogerla antes que se diera contra el suelo.

Draco tenía muchos talentos, uno de ellos era ser un buen mentiroso.


	10. Entrelíneas

Hermione se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás en el cual Draco la había tendido luego de la posesión del Seños Oscuro, se hallaba pálida y ojerosa, y lo suficientemente inestable aún como para permanecer sentada durante unos momentos más.

- Esto se está poniendo peor ¿No es verdad?- le preguntó Draco a la muchacha, una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente compuesta para poder hablar un poco.

- Sí, Voldemort quiere que acabe con todos, lo peor de todo es que aún no lo está haciendo en serio, sólo se está divirtiendo con esto, aún no muestra sus reales intenciones-

-Es cierto, debe tener planes horribles para ti y tus amigos. Créeme que no te envidio; aunque no era eso a lo que me refería- contestó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿A qué te referías entonces? Porque no me interesa que me tengas lástima si eso quieres decir-.

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca ¿quieres?, estaba hablando de tus ojos, están aún más diferentes que antes- le dijo un poco ruborizado.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Malfoy?

Hermione se puso de pié lentamente, aunque Draco no hizo ningún ademán para detenerla; se acercó al espejo que había colgado en un mueble para tener una mejor visión y entró en pánico con lo que vio reflejado en el cristal.

Se vio mucho más delgada, unas ojeras profundas se asomaban por su cara, la piel más pálida de lo que recordaba, definitivamente no parecía ella. Pero lo peor, nuevamente, eran sus ojos. No estaban negros como la última vez que los vio, sino que ahora tenían un definido contorno rojo rodeando la pupila, la hacía parecer una serpiente, la hacía verse como él.

-¡No!- gritó fuera de si, volteándose rápidamente para estrellarse con el pecho de Draco que silenciosamente se había acercado a ella.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba llorando desconsoladamente abrazada al cuerpo del muchacho. Malfoy que no sabía como reaccionar, había quedado de piedra al ver la actitud de ella y no había correspondido su abrazo; simplemente había esperado quieto que dejara de llorar sin moverse ni un ápice.

Mientras tanto, Hermione le daba vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había visto. Aún no se había dado cuenta de su gesto, sino que trataba de evadir la conclusión que su mente ya había formulado.

Voldemort no sólo aparecía y desaparecía en el cuerpo de ella a su antojo, sino que la estaba cambiando. Probablemente lo que había visto en el espejo era un reflejo de lo que estaba haciendo el Señor Oscuro en su interior. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, es cierto que aún se sentía como ella misma en los momentos de él no la poseía, pero tampoco sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría sentirse así, tenía el fuerte y desolador presentimiento que todo empeoraría, que más temprano que tarde no quedaría ni rastro de la Hermione Granger que había sido toda su vida.

Debía tomar una decisión ahora. Una definitiva para evitar todo posible daño a sus amigos. Apartándose de Draco lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Malfoy, sé que no somos amigos ni tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero necesito tu ayuda- le pidió con voz firme, pero cargada de tristeza.

*

-Ron, levántate de la cama, necesitamos hablar contigo- le decía Ginny a través del dosel que cubría el lugar dónde el pelirrojo se hallaba tumbado.

-Vete Ginny, no quiero hablar con nadie- le respondió desganado.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que nos escuches- le dijo finalmente, descorriendo la cortina y sentándose al borde de la cama- Harry y yo tenemos que hablarte sobre algo importante- he intercambiando una mirada significativa con el muchacho continuó- Es sobre Hermione-.

Estas palabras lograron que Ron se pusiera de pié de un salto y los mirara frenético.

-¡La han encontrado! Por Merlín díganme donde esta, ¡Necesito hablar con ella! ¿Acaso esta bien?...- Pero Harry detuvo la avalancha de preguntas negando con la cabeza.

-No Ron, no la hemos encontrado, pero Ginny y yo hemos estado hablando acerca de su extraño comportamiento y creemos que tal vez hay algunos cabos sueltos, al menos podría ser una pista-

-Ah- contestó bajando la cabeza y sentándose nuevamente en su cama.

- Creemos que el hechizo que la golpeó aquél día tiene que ver con la forma en la que ha estado actuando últimamente, el problema es que al no saber dónde está no puede darnos las explicaciones que necesitamos, aunque estamos casi seguros que se encuentra escondida en el castillo- resumió Harry, al ver que Ron no se encontraba ya tan interesado en la conversación.

Mientras Ginny y Harry intercambiaban una mirada de exasperación al ver que Ron no se había tomado en serio la conversación, una lechuza de color negro atravesaba la ventana abierta del dormitorio de los muchachos, y se posaba suavemente en la cabecera de la cama.

-Qué extraño-comentó la pelirroja-no sabía que estaba permitido recibir correo en las habitaciones-.

Mientras ella recibía la carta que transportaba la lechuza, Harry trataba de que Ron saliera del sopor en el que se encontraba ya desde hace tantos días.

Pero un grito de sorpresa salió de los labios de Ginny, haciendo que los dos muchachos se pusieran de pie sobresaltados.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué sucede?- gritaron los dos muchachos al unísono.

-Es una carta de Hermione-dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el grito que había proferido Ron los había sobresaltado nuevamente y arrebatándole la carta de las manos a su hermana se dispuso a leerla.

Durante unos segundos en los que el pelirrojo leía la carta, ninguno de los tres muchachos había vuelto a decir una sola palabra.

-Bien…-decía Ron con los dientes apretados por la rabia una vez que hubiera terminado de saber lo que decía-Si así lo quiere así será- terminó arrugando el pergamino y arrojándolo al suelo, para finalmente salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Harry se acercó a la carta para leerla, buscando lo que había exasperado tanto a su mejor amigo:

"_Harry, Ginny y Ron:_

_Sé perfectamente bien que deben estar esperando una disculpa de mi parte por lo ocurrido hace unos días. Bueno, bajen de la nube, esa disculpa no llegara, no estoy arrepentida._

_También estoy al tanto de las cosas que se hablan en el castillo acerca de mi comportamiento y quiero aclararles ese punto. No me pasa absolutamente nada, no estoy bajo ningún hechizo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente desde el día del ataque he visto las cosas en perspectiva, en mi tiempo ausente he podido reflexionar y créanme que prefiero no seguir arriesgando el pellejo por alguien que no lo agradece._

_Siempre he estado ahí para ustedes, pero nunca los he sentido ahí para mí. El día del ataque sé que al quedarse conmigo fueron movidos por la culpa y el remordimiento, no por amistad. Pues bueno, los libero de esa carga._

_Me he dado cuenta que no encajo con ustedes, siempre seré la "sabelotodo" y ya me cansé de eso. Quiero una vida, una familia, un trabajo y permaneciendo al lado de ustedes todo mi futuro es incierto, y la verdad es que no quiero morir._

_Lo siento pero es la verdad, ya no quiero seguir callándolo, me aterra morir a manos de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y prefiero vivir el resto de mis días tranquila, como siempre debió haber sido de no haberme enredado en toda esta locura._

_No me busquen y Ron, si estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que no te quiero, por favor no sufras, seamos realistas ¿Qué podrías haberme ofrecido de haber permanecido a tu lado?_

_La mejor de las suertes y manténganse con vida._

_Hermione."_

Harry levantó la cabeza en estado de shock para ver los ojos llorosos de Ginny.

¿Sería posible que esta carta fuera realmente de su amiga Hermione?

Era su caligrafía, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no sonaba como ella misma, esta era una persona definitivamente dolida y enojada.

¿Había sido tan tonto como para no saber lo que estaba sintiendo?

Harry se sintió miserable, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan ciego, y a pesar de todo sabía que ella tenía un poco de razón.

Hermione quería una vida, no quería estar al filo de la muerte todo el tiempo y deseó por un momento poder tomar la misma decisión que ella, y alejarse de todo, olvidar y no enfrentarse a su destino.

-Vamos Ginny- le dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla- Vamos a buscar a Ron-.

Pero mientras Harry la abrazaba, Ginny meditaba en silencio las palabras de su amiga.

Esa carta definitivamente la había escrito Hermione, pero ahora era más evidente que nunca que algo serio le pasaba, esta despedida tenía algo más. Ginny lo sabía y ya nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario. Descubriría porque los días de su mejor amiga estaban contados. Porque eso era lo que decía su carta entrelíneas. Ginny sabía que era un grito desesperado, pero de ayuda.


	11. Caminos Separados

-La verdad es que me habría encantado ver la cara de esos tontos al recibir "tus dulces palabras"- comenzó Draco esa misma tarde, esbozando una carcajada.

-A mi no. Creo que nunca sabrás lo que me ha costado enviar esa carta, son mis amigos Malfoy, te guste o no- sentenció la chica, cada vez se le apetecía menos discutir con él, era una batalla perdida.

-Seamos sinceros, la cara de la comadreja insolada debe haber sido increíblemente gracio…- Pero la muchacha lo interrumpió en seguida.

-¡Ya basta Draco Malfoy! Ya te he dado mil veces gracias por haberme prestado tu lechuza para enviar la carta, pero eso no quiere decir que deba aguantar tus estupideces de por vida para devolverte el favor- finalizó bastante azorada.

- No seas ingenua Granger, ¿Quién te ha dicho que te estoy cobrando el favor?, simplemente me estoy divirtiendo un poco a costa tuya, eso es todo- respondió sin quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa de sus labios.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, no entendía como era posible que alguien tan idiota fuera tan interesante e indescifrable al mismo tiempo.

La verdad es que Malfoy siempre se encargaba de sorprenderla, por lo menos hace dos semanas lo hacía; se había quedado con ella y la había cuidado, bueno, sostenerla cuando iba a caer podría haber sido llamado "cortesía" en realidad no era nada del otro mundo ni mucho menos heroico. Pero estábamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, si no lo hubiera visto, no lo habría creído jamás.

- ¡Hey, Granger! ¿Te pasa algo?, ¡Reacciona, vamos!- El rubio chasqueaba los dedos enérgicamente frente a los ojos de la muchacha, pero ella se hallaba tan sumida en sus propias cavilaciones que no lo había notado.

-Mmm, lo siento, creo que me he dormido- respondió ruborizada, lo último que necesitaba era que Malfoy la hubiera descubierto observándolo.

-Por Merlín, pensé que "él" había vuelto- dijo el rubio usando sus dedos como si fueran comillas- hubiera tenido que fingir nuevamente, habría sido muy desagradable- continuó haciendo cara de asco.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo la castaña de manera lúgubre. Tras un momento en que los dos permanecieron en silencio, Hermione se atrevió a preguntarle algo que hace días que rondaba en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- le dijo esto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Esta pregunta había pillado al muchacho por sorpresa, ni siquiera se lo había cuestionado, estaba ahí con ella como por inercia. Draco Malfoy ayudando a Hermione Granger… por inercia. Eso no podía ser bueno.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo si eso es lo que estás pensando- contestó de manera brusca.

-Por supuesto que no estaba pensando que lo hacías por mí, por Merlín, nosotros no somos amigos ni mucho menos- le decía la chica bastante irritada- y después de un momento añadió- simplemente quiero saber porque lo haces-.

Draco se tomó un par de minutos para responder, no notó la mirada impaciente de Hermione, ni ella misma sabía porque le daba tanta importancia, así que mientras el muchacho pensaba en la respuesta, ella fingía jugar con una pelusa que yacía en el borde del sofá.

-La verdad es que son muchos motivos, pero el principal es porque no quiero terminar como sé que lo hará mi padre, odiaría acabar en una celda de Azkaban. No soportaría ver a mi madre sufrir por mi culpa, ella es lo único bueno que tengo, la única persona que me quiere y a pesar de que sea Mortífaga sé que busca mi bienestar, no quiero que tenga que sufrir mi pérdida…-

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía; Draco Malfoy se había sincerado con ella.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si decirle alguna palabra o permanecer callada.

-No me interesa que me tengas lástima- le dijo el rubio con un brillo de furia en los ojos antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra.

-No…no te tengo lástima- contestó de manera un poco entrecortada.

-Pues bien, no estás en posición de sentir lástima por nadie que no seas tu misma- prosiguió aún a la defensiva.

Pero la chica no se inmutó, sabía que él tenía razón.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no me molesta aceptarlo- le dijo de manera despreocupada.

- Wow, si que has aceptado rápidamente tu condición- le dijo tratando de sonar tan despreocupado como ella y evitar que su confesión siguiera suspendida como tema a conversar.

-No aceptaré jamás que Voldemort me use para sus planes, ni mucho menos que me convierta en una serpiente asquerosa- le respondió rápidamente- Es increíble como en poco tiempo la muerte no me asusta, ni me parece tan mala, eso si ya lo he aceptado- contestó dándole una sonrisa triste.

- Vaya, me desilusionas Granger, pensé que eras más valiente que eso- Draco la observaba de una manera que ella no supo describir, pero debía reconocer que ese brillo en sus ojos la perturbaba.

-Vamos Malfoy, seamos sinceros, El Señor Oscuro tarde o temprano me aniquilará, yo soy sólo una mortal común y corriente, y al menos no voy a darle en el gusto de llevarse a mis amigos con él.

Draco no supo por qué razón al escuchar eso sintió una punzada de tristeza.

-Hay algo que debo decirte- comenzó ella después de un largo rato en que los dos habían permanecido en completo silencio- sé que para ti será un alivio, por eso quiero que recibas la buena noticia para que comiences a buscar algún otro pasatiempo que no sea molestarme-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- respondió bastante confundido, hace tiempo que no recibía una buena noticia, ¿A qué se refería con eso de un nuevo pasatiempo?-

-Bueno, me voy- lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El rubio se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba para nada una respuesta como esa.

¿Por qué demonios se sentía triste? Cómo si le hubieran propinado una patada en el estómago. Se suponía que esto eran buenas noticias para él, no debía sentirse triste en lo absoluto, pero era inevitable, algo no andaba bien y no quería que ella se fuera, tal vez también estuviera bajo algún hechizo.

-¿Te vas? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde?- le dijo él tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible, ya había demostrado demasiada debilidad por un día-.

-No puedo decírtelo Draco, no debe saberlo nadie, así todos estarán a salvo- contestó la castaña negando con su cabeza y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Me has llamado Draco- dijo el chico sin poder contenerse.

-Pues claro, ya es hora de dejar la hostilidad, de todas formas me voy, nadie nunca lo sabrá- le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque lágrimas traicioneras ya se escapaban.

- Tienes razón, nunca nadie lo sabrá- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós- comenzó la muchacha, estaba triste, eso se notaba, por dejar a sus amigos…a su escuela, y también extrañaría la rara y amable compañía de Draco Malfoy.

-Cuídate Granger, y…no mueras, por favor-, el cara rajada, la comadreja y la comadrejita junior te odiarán si lo haces.-

-¿Más de lo que me odian ya?, lo dudo, pero lo tendré en cuenta- contestó esbozando otra sonrisa triste- Gracias Draco, gracias por todo-.

Y sin más salió hacia las afueras del castillo para poder desaparecerse.

Draco notó en unos momentos que había cometido un error.

-Merlín, soy un completo idiota-.

Y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar que menos habría imaginado, y menos si de pedir ayuda se trataba.

La Torre de Griffindor.


	12. Bandos Mezclados

Draco corrió rápidamente por los pasillos que daban a la torre de Gryffindor sin siquiera percatarse a quien golpeaba al pasar en su camino; escuchó varios ¡Hey!, ¡Cuidado por dónde vas!, y hasta un par de improperios provenientes de Peeves.

Finalmente llegó frente al retrato de La Dama Gorda.

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó con el seño fruncido al reconocer quién quería ingresar a la torre.

-¡No me interesa la maldita contraseña, necesito hablar con Potter de inmediato!- le dijo bastante acalorado y cansado por haber corrido.

-Mmm- respondió socarronamente- Un Slytherin quiere hablar con Harry Potter en la Sala común de Gryffindor, eso sí que no lo había visto nunca.-

-¿Puede dejar de decir tonterías y hacerme pasar La Torre de una condenada vez?- continuó el muchacho, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pues no. No puedo… muchacho malcriado- y sin más se alejó del retrato para seguramente comentarles a sus amigas lo que había visto.

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo Draco molesto- ¡Potter, sal de ahí! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!- aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba, le ayudaba un poco a sacarse la rabia de encima.

Decidió ir a buscarlo a los terrenos, tal vez pudiera dar con él afuera; pero antes de darse la vuelta el retrato se abrió mostrando a un muchacho pálido y con cara de temor al ver quién lo esperaba afuera.

-¡Longbottom!- le dijo rápidamente Draco, necesito que llames a Potter, ¡Es urgente!-

-Ma-malfoy- respondió el muchacho un poco intimidado pero a la defensiva-¿Para qué quieres hablar con Harry?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sólo llámalo o entraré a la fuerza- Draco ya volvía a perder los estribos ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan difícil hablar con el cabeza-rajada?, vamos, no era el Ministro de Magia.

-Pues no te-tengo miedo Malfoy- respondió Neville.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN REAL CARAJO SI ME TIENES MIEDO O NO! ¡LLAMA A POTTER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O ENTRARÉ POR ÉL!- El rubio ya estaba fuera de sí.

-Pues no hará falta que entres por mi Malfoy- dijo Harry saliendo del retrato con el entrecejo fruncido y con la varita en su mano. Lo seguía Ginny; Draco se sorprendió un poco al no ver señales de Weasley.

-Pues ya era hora Potter, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo-.

-Anda, lo que tengas que decirme dímelo delante de mis amigos- respondió desafiante.

-No seas ridículo Potter, no puedo hacerlo delante de todos, esto es algo privado-.

-No hay secretos entre nosotros, así que tú decides, es aquí o te lo callas-. Le dijo de manera tajante.

Draco se lo pensó un segundo; no había tiempo que perder. Debía tragarse el orgullo por unos minutos y decirles lo que había pasado con Hermione. No podía dejar que la estupidez lo cegara de nuevo. Ya tendría tiempo para recuperar su fachada, por ahora, debía explicarles que la muchacha se había ido para salvarlos y que probablemente cometería alguna locura si eso no encontraba otra solución.

-mmm, está bien- concedió el rubio.

Todos los presentes lo miraban sorprendidos, ninguno había pensado que realmente accedería a comtar lo que fuera que tenía que decirles, o la broma estaba muy bien preparada, ya que tenía un semblante de ansias y preocupación bastante creíble o realmente era algo importante.

-Es acerca de Hermione- espetó finalmente.

Harry, Ginny y Neville contuvieron la respiración. Definitivamente no se esperaban que Draco Malfoy fuera a la Torre de Gryffindor a hablarles de Hermione, realmente parecía una broma.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?- preguntó Ginny incapaz de contenerse.

-Es un poco largo de explicar, lo que importa ahora es que se ha ido, y no creo que tenga intenciones de volver-.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-preguntó Harry comenzado a asustarse-.

-Ese es el problema, no me lo ha dicho- contestó Draco muy escuetamente, no creía adentrarse más en todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella, y menos delante de Potter y sus amigos.

-¿Y por qué demonios tendría Hermione que decírtelo a ti?- interrumpió Ron saliendo del agujero del retrato; estaba rojo de la rabia, y mantenía los puños crispados como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en picada contra el primero que le hablara.

-Pues imagino que si me lo ha dicho a mi debe ser porque pensó que yo lo entendería, no puedo culparla, tu estupidez no te permite ver más allá de tu nariz, comadreja- le dijo ya sin ocultar su molestia, definitivamente había sido una mala idea venir a hablar con estos estúpidos, no dejaban de hacerle preguntas sin sentido, todo mientras la vida de Granger estaba en peligro.

- No te atrevas a decir que la conocer más que yo, estúpido hurón pedante, si ella no vino a contarnos lo que está pasando debe haber tenido un buen motivo-. Ron ya comenzaba a temblar de la rabia.

Harry notaba que se avecinaba la pelea, lo que menos necesitaban ahora era un duelo entre Ron y Malfoy, sobretodo si este último tenía información valiosa acerca de su amiga. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Ginny ya había intercedido.

-¡Protego!- chispas de color morado salieron de su varita, y un escudo invisible se poso entre el pelirrojo y el rubio.

-No me interesa porque Hermione te dijo lo que sucedía antes que a mi o al resto de nosotros- comenzó con un tono autoritario, dejando en claro que hablaba en serio- Ahora lo que importa es ella, di lo que sea que le está pasando, y si alguien te interrumpe juro que le lanzaré un maleficio tan fuerte que deseará no haber nacido- un brillo peligroso se asomaba de los ojos de Ginny, amenazando con la mirada a quien fuera que la contradijera.

Todos los presentes se pararon en seco, pero al ver a la pelirroja, optaron por no llevarle la contraria, bien sabían sus amigos que era bastante peligrosa cuando se lo proponía, y aunque Malfoy no la conocía, podía presentir que era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Draco y Ron guardaron lentamente sus varitas, aún mirándose con odio el uno al otro, Neville tragó saliva fuertemente, y Harry miró a la pelirroja un poco intimidado.

-Es-está bien- Comenzó el rubio, tratando de sonar seguro- Hay cosas que no puedo explicarles ahora, porque si se los dijera probablemente costaría la vida de Granger y de paso la de ustedes, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sería del todo malo…- dijo mirando directamente a Ron y asomando una sonrisa.

Todos pusieron cara de horror al escuchar esto y prefirieron omitir el último comentario.

-Pero si puedo decirles que ha decidido marcharse de Hogwarts para salvarles a vida- continuó- El maleficio que la golpeó ese día en la batalla, hizo mucho más en su interior de lo que piensan, y ella…está cambiando-. La nota de tristeza que se asomó al terminar la frase pasó inadvertida para todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiando?- preguntó Ron cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería seguir escuchando, esto le dolía demasiado. Su Hermione se había ido para salvarlo, una vez más… y él, había dudado de ella, nuevamente. Se sentía miserable. Lo que decía en su carta no podía ser más cierto, ella no lo merecía.

-Ella esta dejando de ser… ella misma, para ser alguien más- dijo Draco incómodo, sabía que no debía revelar demasiado, pero hacían muchas preguntas, estaba sientiendose acorralado.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó Harry confundido-Vamos Malfoy, habla claramente de una vez-.

-Hermione ha estado actuando extraño porque está bajo los efectos de una maldición y si no la detenemos se transformará en otra persona, probablemente querrá acabar con su vida antes de que eso suceda- les dijo rápidamente, ya quería irse, no quería hablar más, se estaba involucrando demasiado y lo sabía, era mejor que no supieran todo de una vez, ya Hermione se encargaría de decirles la historia completa. porque ella sobreviviría, de eso estaba seguro o al menos quería estarlo.

Habría problemas por esto, y El Señor Oscuro no tenía piedad, nunca.

-Harry- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- yo lo sabía, presentía que no actuaba así por su propia cuenta, tenemos que hacer algo antes que se convierta en lo que sea que la está transformando o cometa alguna locura-.

-Entonces- preguntó Ron, con la cabeza gacha- ¿La carta que recibimos no la escribió ella?-

-No seas ridículo Weasley, es obvio que la escribió ella, pero para mantenerlos alejados del peligro que representaba ella misma para ustedes, no para herirlos… Por Merlín hasta un bebé podría haberse dado cuenta de eso, y yo que pensé que no se lo tragarían, le dije que con su carta estaba siendo muy obvia, pero veo que me equivoqué- dijo con una nota de desdén.

-Eh… bien- continuó Harry, un poco avergonzado de haber creído las palabras en la carta de Hermione - Debemos dar con ella ahora mismo-.

-Está bien, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte- Draco comenzaba a alejarse lentamente- Espero que den con ella, antes que sea demasiado tarde-.

-Malfoy, detente-pidió Harry antes de que el muchacho pudiera voltearse.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- dijo Ron, mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido- Ya dijo lo que tenía que decir, es mejor que se vaya de una vez, no debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Hermione nos necesita…-.

Pero Harry lo ignoró para mirar a Draco directamente.

-Tú- señaló al Slytherin con la cabeza- vienes con nosotros-.


	13. Impulsos

Durante una fracción de segundo nadie dijo nada; solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- Malfoy se hallaba desconcertado. No podía creer que Potter le estuviera pidiendo que los acompañara.

-Lo que oíste- Continuó Harry- En estos momentos sabes más de Hermione que nosotros mismos, y te necesitamos Malfoy- concluyó.

-Bueno…yo, quizás podría…-Draco titubeaba. No se había planteado llegar tan lejos con ellos.

-¡ESO NI LO SUEÑES HARRY!- gritó Ron antes de que el rubio pudiera responder - ¡SUS PADRES SON MORTÍFAGOS, ¡ES OBVIO QUE LE VA A IR CON EL CHISME AL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO! ¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?-.

-¡Por Dios Ronald!- intervino su hermana- Deja de comportarte como un niño, ¡Hermione está en peligro y tú estás celoso de Draco!, deja de decir idioteces y vamos por ella de una vez- finalizó avanzando por el pasillo.

-¿Celoso, yo? ¿De Draco Malfoy?- estás chiflada Ginny- murmuraba el muchacho también avanzando tras su hermana.

-Entonces- dijo Harry mirando al rubio una vez que se hubieron quedado solos- ¿Es un sí?-.

-Sí- dijo simplemente, ya era hora de elegir un bando, pensó- Aunque esto no significa que somos amigos Potter-.

-Por supuesto, no estamos tan locos- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos para alcanzar a Ron y a su hermana.

Mientras corrían, se debatían en los posibles lugares en dónde la castaña se podría haber escondido.

Iban tan ensimismados en su conversación, que no se percataron de que los pelirrojos se habían detenido abruptamente en la mitad de los terrenos.

-¡Caramba Ron!, ¿Por qué has dejado de correr?- le dijo Harry sobándose un brazo y buscando la razón por la que se amigo se había quedado rígido.

Un poco más adelante se divisaba la entrada el Bosque Prohibido, y justo en el límite… se hallaba la figura delgada de Hermione Granger, encorvada hacia delante hecha casi un ovillo.

-Hermione…-dijo Ginny y se apresuró a llegar dónde estaba su amiga.

-¡NO!- gritó Malfoy y la detuvo afirmándola fuertemente de un brazo- Algo no anda bien- le dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres con que algo no anda bien Malfoy?, ¡Debemos ir por ella!- protestaba Ron, que seguía avanzando.

-¡Con un demonio Weasley! ¡He dicho que se queden donde están!-gritó Malfoy.

Todos se paralizaron al instante. Hasta Ron se había quedado en su sitio, mitad ofendido, mitad asustado por la actitud autoritaria de Draco.

Mientras hacían silencio escucharon algo capaz de detenerles el corazón; un grito desgarrador salido desde la garganta de Hermione, los atravesó como una espada.

Entre la castaña y los muchachos había un trecho de unos 40 metros. No podía ver nada desde el lugar donde se encontraban, nada excepto la postura dolorida de su amiga.

Draco, captando la seriedad de la situación se volteó a ver a Harry.

-Potter- le dijo empleando nuevamente ese tono autoritario- Debes irte de aquí, ahora mismo-.

-¿Estás loco Malfoy? No puedo dejarla y escondernos, ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo- replicaba Harry.

-Debes hacerlo, la situación es más grave de lo que piensas, lo que tiene Hermione no es un simple hechizo, es algo mucho más grande que eso- Explicó el rubio, no podía decirles nada más, habían muchas cosas en juego.

-No me muevo de aquí hasta que no me digas que está pasando con ella, Hurón- atacó Ron, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

-Me importa un carajo lo que pienses Weasley, deja de sentir celos de una vez y preocúpate por hacer lo necesario para salvar a tu noviecita- respondió apretando los dientes apretando los dientes.

La verdad es que Draco no entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, ayudaba a Granger y ahora a la tropa de sus amigos. Todo era una sensación enajenante, sabía perfectamente bien que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no comprendía por qué hacer lo correcto se sentía tan…bien.

Un segundo grito proveniente de Hermione hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento nuevamente.

-Prometo explicarles todo pronto, pero ahora deben esconderse, ¡Vamos!-agregó al ver que ninguno se movía-.

-Malfoy, no sé por qué demonios estoy confiando en ti- dijo Harry antes de moverse-sea lo que sea que está pasando, necesito explicaciones. Cuídala- y se fue tomado de la mano de Ginny.

Harry tampoco entendía por qué se había sometido a la órdenes de Draco, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que hacía lo que debía hacer. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero confiaba en que mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione, él pudiera hacer algo para destruir a Voldemort de una maldita vez por todas.

Mientras tanto Ron aún no se había marchado con su amigo y su hermana.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima- sentenció el pelirrojo-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero si me entero que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Lo que puedas llegar a hacer en uno de tus estúpidos arrebatos me tiene sin cuidado-siseó de manera amenazante- vete de una vez con el resto si no quieres que…-

Pero esta vez fue Draco el interrumpido.

Un tercer grito sorprendió a los dos chicos, que giraron la cabeza al unísono para ver qué le ocurría a Hermione. Pensaron que estaría retorciéndose de nuevo en el suelo, pero lo que vieron hizo que Draco le gritase, desesperado, a Ron, que se fuera antes de que lo viese, Hermione se había puesto en pie y caminaba hacia ellos como si no fuera ella misma.

La luz del el sol reflejaba directamente en su cara, y sus ojos se veían como dos rendijas rojas.

-¡VETE WEASLEY! ¡AHORA!- Draco lo empujó para que se moviera, porque al ver a ver a Hermione de esa forma, se había petrificado en su sitio incapaz de mover un músculo.

Esta vez no necesito otra orden; Ron se alejaba del sitio y se internaba en el castillo, dándole una última mirada de soslayo al rubio.

Draco avanzó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica, pero se asustó con lo que vio.

La muchacha se encontraba literalmente irreconocible.

Sus ojos ya eran completamente rojos, su piel estaba caso traslúcida, pudiendo verse las venas de sutilmente marcadas en su piel, llevaba con orgullo una sonrisa macabra, dando la impresión de que sus dientes se hubieran alargado para darle el acabado final de una serpiente.

-Mi querido Draco - dijo Voldemort -creo haberte divisado con compañía…-comenzó de manera amenazante.

-No señor, en lo absoluto- mintió Malfoy – recuerde que se encuentra en el cuerpo de una sangre sucia, dudo que vea con claridad en semejante envase- continuó mirando de manera despectiva el cuerpo de Granger.

-Tienes razón-concedió la serpiente-cada día me arrepiento un poco más de permanecer en este cuerpo, ser tan mortal es insoportable- después de una pausa miró a Draco con suspicacia- ¿Potter aún no sabe nada de la posesión?-.

-Por supuesto que no Señor, he cumplido sus órdenes al pié de la letra- mintió nuevamente.

-Muy bien Draco, así me gusta- pero añadió- no queremos que tu madre sufra las consecuencias por desobedecer, ¿cierto?-

-No Señor- contestó el muchacho tratando de sonar tranquilo, El Señor Oscuro no debía sospechar nada.

-Excelente…excelente, vine a decirte que he tomado una decisión- a Draco se le heló la sangre, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pensado, no sería nada bueno – He de organizar el ejército nuevamente, pero esta vez tendrá una nueva líder- le dirigió al muchacho una sonrisa siniestra.

Draco tuvo la intención de gritar, pero tuvo que contenerse sino quería echarlo todo a perder.

El Señor Tenebroso volvería a atacar el castillo de Hogwarts, pero esta vez Hermione sería la gestora de la operación.

-Mi Señor…-comenzó Draco un poco asustado- ¿Cuándo…?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo Draco, ya verás-.

Y una vez más abandonó el maltrecho cuerpo de Hermione Granger.

-Draco…- dijo la chica débilmente, tambaleándose para ser atrapada por el rubio como ya tantas veces.

-No hables Hermione- contestó con el ceño fruncido, verla de esa forma…tan débil y vulnerable, hacía que su estómago se retorciera, quería protegerla de Voldemort, querer ayudarla era un impulso que ya no quería refrenar.

-Debo marcharme ahora-continuó ella con un hilo de voz, haciendo caso omiso a su petición-ya no tengo tiempo- lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tienes razón, pero voy contigo- sentenció.

Para Draco Malfoy la elección estaba hecha, no dejaría que pasara por esto sola, lo que tuviera que venir después lo afrontaría, pero en el fondo sabía que tomaba el camino correcto.

Y sin más, inclinó su cabeza para besar tiernamente la frente de Hermione.

Mientras tanto Ron, Harry y Ginny veían la escena desde una ventana del castillo; Ron observó con incredulidad como Malfoy ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pié y caminaban lentamente hacia el límite del Bosque Prohibido para desaparecerse.

El infeliz de Malfoy la había besado y se había desaparecido con ella.

Muchas gracias por pasar y comentar, un beso enorme a todos 


	14. Hechizo Malfoy

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se oprimía mientras se duraba la aparición, pero cuándo puedo respirar con normalidad supo que todo se había terminado.

La muchacha apenas podía mantenerse de pié, estaba demasiado débil, por lo que notó como Malfoy soportaba la mayor cantidad del peso de su cuerpo; había pasado su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y con la otra afirmaba el brazo de Hermione por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella con una voz casi similar a un suspiro, aún incapaz de enfocar la vista en algún sitio.

-No te preocupes de eso ahora, aquí estarás a salvo- respondió el rubio con voz ronca.

-¿A salvo de mi misma? Eso lo dudo…- la chica intentó hacer una broma de todo aquello, pero a Draco pareció no hacerle gracia.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer- continuó mientras la ingresaba a una casa de aspecto lastimero, era lo más parecido a una choza que había visto.

Hermione no volvió a hablar debido al cansancio y dolor que sentía, pero observó en silencio como Malfoy encendía una chimenea después de haberla recostado en una cama que había conjurado en ese momento.

Hizo aparecer una mesa, dos sillas, unas frazadas bastante mullidas y unas jarras con lo que parecía ser cerveza de mantequilla.

Una vez que se sintió un poco mejor, y ayudada por la luz de la chimenea Hermione pudo fijar la mirada en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Como había supuesto en un principio, se encontraba en una cabaña con la apariencia de choza. Las murallas de madera parecían cubiertas de diferentes retratos de gente que no reconoció, pero debían de ser muy antiguas y definitivamente estaban muy abandonadas, tanto las murallas como los retratos estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo acumulada con el tiempo; había sólo una ventana y a través de ella dificultosamente podía verse algo, el vidrio sucio no ayudaba pero afuera la muchacha creyó que podía divisarse un prado.

La cama que el chico había conjurado estaba situada en una esquina de la habitación en la que ambos se encontraban, y desde allí Hermione pudo divisar que en otro extremo del cuarto se encontraba un mueble enorme cargado de libros.

-Toma esto- le dijo Malfoy entregándole un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla y sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-No tengo ganas, pero gracias de todos modos- contestó.

-Es mejor que lo aceptes, necesitas relajarte un poco y descansar- y volvió a acercarle el vaso.

Esta vez Hermione lo miró con interés y finalmente tomó el vaso que le ofrecía, no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Mientras bebía, se quedó observando al rubio y notó que tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, no entendía porque estaba arriesgando su vida de esa forma. Voldemort se enteraría tarde o temprano de que ya no estaba en Hogwarts y no quería imaginar lo que sucedería cuando supiera que estaba con Draco Malfoy.

La castaña agradecía internamente la compañía del chico, se sentía protegida, pero también sabía el peligro que significaba para él permanecer a su lado, cada vez que pensaba en las consecuencias de esta locura, se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-No quiero que te quedes Malfoy- dijo la castaña sorpresivamente, haciendo que Draco se volteara a verla con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Estás segura?- contestó- Si me marcho quedarás sola, a merced absoluta del Señor Tenebroso-.

-Estoy segura- continuó, mientras trataba de centrarse únicamente en la pelusa sostenida en la frazada que la cubría-.

-Pues si estás tan segura, ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?- agregó de manera insinuante.

-No te miro porque no tengo nada más que decirte, Draco- contestó notablemente ruborizada.

-Pues si no tienes nada más que decirme, lo acepto…el que tiene que hablar soy yo- El rubio se puso de pié y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por la habitación – He decidido que voy a ayudarte. Pero necesito que trabajes duro y pongas de tu parte ¿está claro?- la miraba esperando una respuesta.

Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta. Draco Malfoy hablaba de ayudarla, esto si que no tenía precedentes.

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil kilómetros por hora tratando de encontrarle la trampilla a su ofrecimiento ¿A caso todo era una treta para entregarla más fácil a Voldemort? No, no podía ser; Draco ya había mentido por ella para salvarla, no debía desconfiar ahora, porque si no lo hacía se volvería completamente loca.

Pero era todo tan extraño. Si todo hubiera seguido su curso y ella no estuviera en las condiciones presentes, jamás habría accedido a nada que no fuera partirle la cara a su eterno enemigo, pero ahora que él le había extendido un asomo de bondad, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Hermione odiaba ese prototipo de mujer que necesita siempre un caballero andante para ayudarle. Ella había sido autosuficiente toda su vida, había aprendido a sobrevivir de esa forma, pero por alguna extraña razón ver a Malfoy tan protector no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Bah!- se reprendió mentalmente- definitivamente estoy teniendo pensamientos suicidas, no me gusta Malfoy en lo absoluto, solo estoy agradecida por su compañía y nada más.-

Pero por otra parte… ¿Podría realmente él ayudarla?

Ella sabía que él debía poseer algunos conocimientos sobre magia oscura, por Merlín se había criado entre Mortífagos, pero no podía dejar que la esperanza la azotara, si no funcionaba se sentiría desolada y con eso si que no podría.

-¿Entonces?- la voz del Slytherin la sacó de sus cavilaciones - ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?-

-¿Cómo sabré si no es una trampa?- le dijo rápidamente teniendo especial cuidado de no mirarle a los ojos.

Draco se detuvo.

Lo que decía ella era cierto, a pesar de que había guardado su secreto y no le había dicho al Señor Tenebroso que intentaba ayudarla, no le había dado ninguna prueba concreta de que no era una trampa.

-Y seamos honestos- analizaba internamente- no he sido San Malfoy con ella-.

La había humillado en cada oportunidad que se había presentado y estaba seguro que el hecho de que no le creyera una bendita palabra de lo que decía, sería lo que alguien cuerdo probablemente pensaría.

¿Por qué a pesar de eso le desagradaba que ella pensara en él aún de esa forma?

-Pues puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero al parecer no tienes otra opción más que confiar en mí- sentenció de manera brusca.

La castaña guardó silencio mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Era cierto, no tenía más opción que confiar en él, de todas formas no creía que tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse, si las cosas no resultaban como se esperaba, al menos no estaría viva para sentir remordimientos.

-Está bien, lo haré- accedió cabizbaja, pero luego volvió a mirarlo con la confusión reflejada en su cara - ¿Cómo se supone que me ayudarás?-.

-Pues tengo un par de ideas- reconoció, pasándose la mano por el cabello – y vamos que serán difíciles- sentenció.

-¿Difíciles?-dijo Hermione- vaya, no sé lo que es eso – finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica que fue correspondida por Draco – Anda, dime que tengo que hacer-.

-Pues bueno, aún tengo que investigar ciertas cosas, es por eso que vinimos a este lugar-comenzó el muchacho, y dicho esto se acercó al estante lleno de libros que había captado la atención de Hermione en un principio- Estamos en las afueras de Londres, en un sitio que evidentemente no aparece en los mapas _muggles…_perteneció a mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy, te preguntarás por qué no es ostentoso como todo en mi familia- continuó mirando a la castaña y adivinando sus pensamientos-Pues bueno, digamos que esta cabaña la utilizaba para esconderse y trabajar en paz- cuando volvió a ver la cara de confusión de la chica suspiró y añadió- Las ideas para dominar el mundo mágico y no-mágico del Señor Oscuro no son algo nuevo, Hermione. Esto ha sido algo con lo que muchos magos han soñado, claro, ninguno ha llegado tan lejos como él, pero eso no quiere decir que otros no lo hayan intentado. Pues bueno, mi abuelo fue uno de ellos. Me trajo a este sitio cuando yo tenía unos 6 años, me explicó que hace años había dado con una fórmula para crear un hechizo capaz de doblegar la voluntad de las personas, un maleficio capaz de lograr que las la gente hiciera lo que yo quería que hicieran, que se doblegaran a mi voluntad.

Hermione lo observaba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y lo-logró crear el he-hechizo?- interrumpió de manera entrecortada.

-Pues sí que lo hizo-continuó Draco de manera lúgubre- creo que sabes perfectamente bien de que Maldición estoy hablando, no eres una sabelotodo por nada ¿no?- finalizó con una sonrisa torcida que logró que Hermione se ruborizara.

El golpe de comprensión llegó tan rápido de dejó a la castaña sin aliento por un segundo

_-Imperius- _dijo con voz queda por la impresión.

-Así es- concedió Draco- mi abuelo creó una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables.

-¿Pues que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- continuó aún confundida y turbada por esta revelación.

-Bueno, mi abuelo murió hace unos años, coincidentemente cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba dando muestras de querer retomar el poder nuevamente. Cuando mi padre encontró el cuerpo de mi abuelo Abraxas en la Mansión Malfoy, pues bueno, le preocupó más darse cuenta que quien lo había asesinado, se había llevado también una cantidad considerable de libros de magia oscura que mi abuelo guardaba con recelo.

Pero mi padre no sabía que yo conocía este lugar, dudo que alguna vez haya sabido de su existencia, por lo que la otra cantidad de libros estaba en este sitio.

-Pero Draco- continuó la castaña incapaz de contenerse, como a menudo le sucedía en clases- si tu abuelo creó la maldición _Imperius_, eso quiere decir que Voldemort siempre supo de su existencia, él la utilizó constantemente en el primer ascenso-.

-Hermione-continuó el muchacho negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- mi abuelo no era idiota. Cuando supo que el Señor Tenebroso sabía de su Maldición, no tuvo remedio más que entregarle la fórmula para salvar su vida, es por eso que permaneció vivo tantos años, Voldemort lo utilizaba para perfeccionarla.

-¿Perfeccionarla?, no comprendo…-

-Eso nos lleva a tu…problema- sentenció Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos- Creo que la posesión tiene que ver directamente con la Maldición Imperius que creó mi abuelo, estoy casi seguro que Voldemort puede entrar a tu cuerpo utilizando el mismo hechizo…pero perfeccionado- finalizó

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía.

Estaba sufriendo por culpa de un "Hechizo Malfoy".

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme? Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-La verdad es que espero seguir con el trabajo de mi abuelo-el rubio se acercó al borde de la cama donde la muchacha estaba acostada se sentó en el borde para verla más de cerca- Espero encontrar la forma de mantener a Voldemort fuera de ti, y es por eso que debes ayudarme, necesitamos practicar Legeremancia y Oclumancia e investigar sobre las pistas que dejó mi abuelo.

-¡Gracias!- Hermione había saltado de la cama y se había lanzado sorpresivamente a los brazos de Draco, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Draco había quedado petrificado, lo había pillado con la guardia baja y no puedo más que devolverle el abrazo a la castaña.

Una vez que se hubieron separado, ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas de un rojo carmesí.

- Emm, lo siento Draco- dijo la chica evitando mirarlo.

-No te preocupes- respondió le muchacho alejándose de la cama- debemos poner manos a la obra de inmediato, anda, te traeré unos libros para que les eches un vistazo-

Pero mientras Hermione aún ruborizada miraba la espalda de Draco que se había volteado para ir por los libros, el muchacho no podía reprimir una ligera sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.


	15. Calor Desconocido

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- gritó Harry mientras varios profesores que acompañaban a la directora se volteaban espantados- Necesito hablar con Usted, es urgente- le dijo casi sin aliento.

-Por supuesto Potter, sígame- contestó con un deje de preocupación y el entrecejo fruncido por la urgencia del muchacho.

Se dirigieron directamente a la oficina en la que tantas veces Harry se encontró con Dumbledore.

Una vez que la profesora hubiera cerrado la puerta se sentó tras el escritorio para mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort, cierto?- preguntó antes de que Harry pudiera decir ni media palabra.

-Sí, profesora- El muchacho quiso contestarle que últimamente todo tenía que ver con Voldemort, que era una senda estupidez preguntarle algo como eso, pero se contuvo. Nada de lo que sucedía era culpa de alguien más que no fuera si mismo.

-Vamos, continué- lo instó McGonagall de una manera tan similar a Dumbledore, que por un momento sintió que estaba hablando con él.

--Pue-pues verá- comenzó un poco entrecortado-Hermione se ha ido- le espetó.

-¿Se ha ido?- repitió la profesora -¿A dónde?- aún parecía reacia a entender lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.

--La verdad es que no lo sabemos, se ha ido con Malfoy y sólo nos dijo que algo serio le pasaba, que era víctima de alguna especie de Maldición- mientras negaba con la cabeza recordando el episodio en los terrenos.

-¿Se fue con el señor Malfoy?- McGonagall había captado esa parte de la historia y parecía ser que era lo que más le había impactado.

-Así es- contestó apesadumbrado.

-Vamos Potter, cuéntemelo todo-.

Harry narró todo lo que había sucedido desde aquél día del ataque al castillo, hasta la desaparición de su amiga en los terrenos, y observó como al terminar McGonagall se ponía de pié rápidamente y miraba directamente a uno de los retratos en la muralla del cuarto.

-Roberts- dijo con voz enérgica al momento en el que un hombre de mediana edad y una espesa barba café aparecía inmediatamente en el retrato – Quiero que contactes a 6 de tus mejores Aurores y los mandes directamente a Hogwarts, es una emergencia-.

Y volteándose hacia Harry que la miraba con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro le dijo- Potter, tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto, si las cosas son como creo, en donde demos con Granger y el señor Malfoy, se encontrará Voldemort también-.

*

Hermione se encontraba sentada y aferrada fuertemente a los brazos de una silla.

-¡BASTA YA!-gritó desesperadamente cuando Draco intentaba hurgar en sus más secretos pensamientos, estaba bañada en sudor, y lágrimas de impotencia pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos.

-Lo siento Hermione, no puedo detenerme, es la única forma de mantener al Señor Tenebroso fuera de tu mente, deja de comportarte como una niña y ¡Sácame de tu cabeza!- continuó el rubio arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre, pero esta vez tenía una intención clara. Necesitaba que la castaña se enfureciera lo suficiente para poner un muro entre él y sus pensamientos.

-No puedo- sollozaba la muchacha-realmente no puedo, es más fuerte que yo…-

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES HERMIONE GRANGER!- ahora el enfurecido era Draco- ¡No me digas que la sabelotodo se ha cansado!, vaya qué decepción me llevo, yo que pensé que eras mejor que eso- escupió las últimas palabras.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!- respondió ella apretando los dientes.

-Claro que sé de lo que hablo Granger, ahora ¡Muéstrame que estoy equivocado!- y apuntando a ella una vez más dijo- _¡Legeremens!-._

_Una Hermione mucho más joven se encontraba arrodillada en uno de los lavabos de chicas, mantenía las piernas envueltas con sus brazos, estaba llorando._

_-¡Ay por Dios Santo!- decía una voz que Draco reconoció como Lavender Brown – Esa idiota de Granger me va a volver loca, es que ¡no puede contenerse de responder todas las preguntas en clase! Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo con el tarado de Malfoy en algo, pero definitivamente es una sabelotodo insufrible, no sé cómo sus amigos la aguantan-…luego risas y la imagen se desvanecía. _

_Weasley recostado en una cama en el ala de la enfermería…ella sujeta su mano, y el muy idiota balbucea su nombre, ella sonríe… y la imagen vuelve a desaparecer para transformarse en un episodio que Draco recordaba muy bien, pero todo era diferente al verlo desde el punto de vista de Hermione._

_-¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Hagrid! ¡Asqueroso Hurón!- y luego veía su propia cara siendo deformada con una cachetada que recordaba a la perfección._

_-¡Wow!- le decía nuevamente el tarado de Weasley- ¡Eso ha estado fenomenal!....-_

-¡BASTA YA!- gritaba Hermione, logrando que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos.

El chico la observó y al ver su expresión de dolor se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, se veía tan indefensa que por un momento quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo. La Hermione que él había observado con desprecio todos estos años no se parecía en nada a la que lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, esta Hermione se veía tan frágil y Draco la había visto defenderse como la Leona que era en tantas otras ocasiones…¿Qué la había hecho perder ese brillo en los ojos?, estaba tan derrotada…

-Puedes descansar un rato- respondió el rubio de manera desafiante y sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos sensiblones de su cabeza- pero debemos continuar, cuando venga el Señor Oscuro no tendrás tiempo de reclamar- dando así por finalizada la réplica que estuvo a punto de salir de la boca de la muchacha.

-Lo siento Draco- dijo ella sorpresivamente unos minutos en los que solo se había oído el silencio en la pequeña choza.

-No te preocupes- respondió él- entiendo que estás cansada, no debí hablarte de esa forma, pero debes entender que es por tu bie…-

-No, no- lo atajó ella negando con la cabeza- no me refería a eso-.

-¿A no?- la miró confundido.

-No- Hermione tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Me refería a la cachetada que te di en nuestro tercer curso- y ante la cara de sorpresa de Draco continuó- no estuvo bien, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por ello- finalizó mirándolo a los ojos por un corto segundo.

- Ah, bueno- comenzó Draco aún un poco turbado- digamos que me lo merecía- además, yo nunca me he disculpado por las cosas horribles que te he dicho y hecho-

- Es cierto- continuó ella sonriendo levemente- pero estás ayudándome ahora y eso compensa todas las babosadas que me hayas hecho alguna vez, así que estás perdonado-.

-Gracias- dijo Malfoy ruborizándose un poco también y después de una incómoda pausa le dijo- Anda duerme un rato, debes descansar para seguir practicando, yo seguiré leyendo este libro que me ha parecido que puede ayudarnos -.

-Tienes razón-concedió ella dando un pequeño bostezo- estoy un poco cansada…-

Draco sonrió al reparar en la frase "un poco cansada" cuando se veía a kilómetros de distancia que estaba exhausta, la vio acomodarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, mientras tanto el rubio se sentó en un sillón cercano a la chimenea para prestarle atención al libro que sostenía.

Al cabo de una hora el muchacho estaba optó por preparar comida, el libro no tenía la información que buscaba por lo que se puso de pie lentamente y acomodó el texto en la estantería.

Pero cuando se volteó no pudo evitar quedar estancando mirando a Hermione dormir.

Se veía más indefensa que nunca, su respiración era regular y profunda, unas hebras de su cabello castaño caían sobre su cara, sus mejillas sonrosadas en contraste con su piel pálida le daban el aspecto de un ángel; una de sus manos reposaba en algún lugar cerca de su cara y la otra sobre las frazadas que la cubrían.

Sin meditar en absoluto lo que hacía, Draco caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se puso de rodillas a un costado de esta.

Se sentía como hipnotizado.

Acarició con el más leve de los roces el cabello de la chica, despejando su cara y acomodando su cabello de tal manera que pudiera observar su rostro completamente.

No podía entender como verla dormir despertaba sensaciones en él que no conocía.

Tenía unas ganas enfermizas de besarla, se veía tan linda y tan inocente…

Pero sabía que si la besaba, la chica probablemente se despertaría, por lo que tuvo que forzarse solo a observarla.

¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? No era posible que sus ganas de redimirse se estuvieran transformando en otra cosa, porque eso estaría mal, muy pero muy mal.

Acercó su cabeza a la de ella, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera que le dijera una vez que se despertara y lo viera así; y le dio un suave beso en la frente como hace días atrás, lo que ahora parecía una eternidad.

Ella se movió un poco, pero no despertó, sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, como si soñara con algo agradable.

El rubio quería pensar que soñaba con él y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada incapaz de creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo a Draco Malfoy. Estaba deseando que Hermione Granger pensara y soñara con él – Ahora estoy oficialmente loco – pensó.

Fue directamente a su cama al otro extremo de la habitación y se dejó caer en ella sin cubrirse. No sentía frío, por el contrario, un desconocido calor se había extendido a lo largo de su cuerpo, un calor que en medio de todo el caos y de lo oscuro del futuro lo hacía sonreír y ruborizarse.

Se dispuso a dormir un rato, ya sería suficiente duro despertar y verla sin poder dejar de pensar en esto extraño que sentía.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir, sintió algo que lo hizo levantarse sobresaltado con la varita a punto.


End file.
